Starting Over
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Sequel to Friendly Foe. Rated T to be safe. The drama part of the story does not happen until well into the story. The romance is weaven throughout the story. Also, I suppose, Angst has a hand in the story too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N "Friendly Foe" was never meant to be over 30 chapters, let only have a sequel appear. In fact, I seriously thought about changing the epilogue and just leaving it as a single story...guess you can tell how the characters liked that idea. Anyway, thanks to two of my online friends from another site...they helped me come up with a title to this sequel, one that was easily worked into the story.

"**_Question is, what can we do to help you?" She then rehearsed what Nick had found out after Julia Saxton left town…and why he'd done the research in the first place. "I might not like it; you might hate it, only Georgia was killed when the train she was on derailed outside Denver. It's been twelve years, son. From everything you said in that letter and what you told us after the war, she'd be here with you if she were alive. Why not have her declared dead?"_**

**_Jarrod shrugged his shoulders. How could he explain a feeling he did not understand. Though, one look at his mother's face and he knew he'd have to try. "I..." he started to answer only to have Silas appear in the room._**

"**_I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Barkley."_**

"**_No problem, Silas, What is it?" Jarrod' smiled at their butler, wanting him to know he wasn't in trouble._**

"**_You've got a visitor" came the reply._**

~oOo~

Jarrod sat back in his chair that sat behind his desk in the study. He was holding up a necklace; his eyes were glued to it as he did so. As the study door was slightly open, Jarrod might have heard Nick giving their visitor of piece of his mind, if he hadn't been so deep in thought, that is. As it was, Jarrod's mind turned back to eighteen sixty four and the stop that Georgia and he had made before he put her on the ill fated train bound for California.

"_Oh Jarrod!" Georgia stood in one of Springfield, Illinois many jewelry stores. Her husband had just bought her a gorgeous gold necklace with a __single__ sky blue, oval shaped, 'tear drop' sapphire stone attached at the bottom. "May I really have it?" The piece of jewelry had caught her eye from the moment they'd opened the store doors and stepped inside._

_Jarrod, who has seen his wife's eyes start to sparkle as bright as ever when she'd laid her eyes on the necklace, smiled and picked it up. "It's yours. Let's go pay for it though, don't think the clerk or the owner of the store will simply give it to us."_

Jarrod sighed and laid the necklace their balding visitor, a gentleman by the name of Bryon Hammer had handed him as proof of the tale he bore, down upon his desk. A part of Jarrod, the part that had stubbornly refused to file a death certificate for his Civil War bride wanted to believe him; the other part told him his mother was right, Georgia had to be dead. As he continued debating the issue again, Jarrod heard a portion of Mr. Hammer's words once more.

"_I know what the railroad said, Mr. Barkley." Mr. Hammer looked at Jarrod with a sympathetic look on his face. "But, they were wrong. Yes, they counted forty bodies after the wreck only what they didn't know was the conductor hadn't recorded the fact that the train picked up an extra passenger along the way. That extra passenger was a brother to an acquaintance of mine and…when she learned of the accident….she went and identified one of the bodies as that of her brother's."_

"_And you say Georgia is alive?" Jarrod asked, wanting to believe, but not daring too, not after what his mother had said. After all, Jarrod had to admit she was right. Georgia would have been waiting for him with open arms if she'd been alive. _

"_Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Mr. Hammer explained once more about how he'd found a very badly injured Georgia a good hundred feet from the wreck. "I don't know how she got that far from the wreck, or why the people attending to the accident missed her, but she was still lying there when I came upon the scene and found her. She was almost dead." He looked at Victoria, whose eyes also held a mountain of doubt. "I rushed her to my home in a small mountain community outside of Denver. Then, the doctor, along with my wife tended to her wounds. Before you ask why I didn't talk to the railroad back then, I'll tell you. Me and my family were too busy trying to save the girl's life to worry about talking to the railroad. We figured at the time she could tell us who she was herself, when she woke up which she did. Second, that acquaintance I talked about? The times we see her are few and far between. We saw her shortly before the accident, and then it was years before we saw her again."_

Jarrod picked up the necklace again and ran the fingers of his free hand over the tear drop once more. He'd questioned Mr. Hammer and asked why they hadn't contacted the family.

_Mr. Hammer shook his head and said, "I did send two wires to your family, but no reply came."_

"_We never got any telegrams!" Victoria spoke up and defended her and her late husband when Jarrod looked at her questionably only to have Mr. Hammer speak up again. _

"_We found that out almost six years after the fact, ma'am." He then shocked Jarrod by telling him he'd sent him a couple of telegrams too only, before Jarrod could say the same thing as Victoria, the man added, "Come to find out the telegraph operator had a drinking problem and there were a number of telegrams never sent. The man pocketed the money and never sent the wires. By the time we found out the damage had been done. While she could never bring herself to look at another man, Georgia was convinced too much time had passed and that you had had her declared dead and gone on with your life. When I suggested sending telegrams and finding out for sure, she let me have both barrels. She restated that too much time had passed."_

"_Then why are you here now? Why isn't she with you?" Jarrod asked, not understanding why the man would make the trip if what he said was true or why he was alone._

_Mr. Hammer turned up his hands and shocked them all when he answered, "She had an accident last year, one that paralyzed her from the waist down. While she was fighting for her life once more, she continued to call out for you time and time again. When she pulled through and lived, I told her about it. She had no answer for me sir, but I can tell you the look in her eyes tell me she's still very much in love with you. I tried to convince her to come and see you herself, but the idea petrified her. Not only does she believe there's __**no**__ man would want her as a wife now, but she continues to say that too many years have gone by. She was sure that you, believing her to be dead, would have remarried and she didn't want to ruin that for you. However," Mr. Hammer shook his head, "when I had business come up that called me out this way, I just had to find out if you were still in the area and see you, find out if you did indeed have a family and all that."_

Standing up, Jarrod put the necklace in his shirt pocket and then put on his light brown jacket. He then walked out of the study. As he walked towards the living room, he could hear Nick, who was once again raising his voice. However, when his brother saw Jarrod standing just outside the living room, Nick grew instantly quiet.

"Jarrod?" Victoria asked as Jarrod entered the room saying nothing, and doing nothing but looking at Mr. Hammer, who had taken Nick's verbal attack like the gentleman he was.

"When are you going back to Colorado?" Jarrod asked as he kept his eyes on Mr. Hammer, knowing he had to go with the gentleman. He didn't care about the paralysis; he had to see Georgia, had to see it they could pick up the pieces the train wreck and a drunken telegraph officer had taken from them.

"You're not taking him seriously, are you?" Nick, still feeling an overwhelming need to protect his older brother from any unnecessary pain, exploded. The force of his reaction was met with just as much energy when Jarrod turned on him.

"I have to look into it, Nick!" He looked at his mother and then back to Nick, "For years I've dreamed of her, dreamt of us." His voice took on a pleading tone, one that begged his mother and brother to understand. "The few times I went to file that death certificate I would get sick to my stomach. I could almost hear her begging me not to do it." he said as he turned to look at Mr. Hammer.

"Why didn't you say something?" Nick asked, his voice much quieter than it had been.

"And what would you have done, Nick? What could you do?" Jarrod gave him a look that said 'please, don't tell you don't know what you would have done'.

Nick sighed. He knew exactly what he and the family would have done. Still, he didn't like the idea of Jarrod traveling to Colorado by himself. "I was with the two of you for a short period of time." Nick turned the palms of his hands, which had been resting on his hips, outwards. "Let me come with you. Heath can run the ranch while we're gone, and McColl can help him if he needs it."

Jarrod couldn't help but smile. As always, Nick was ready and willing to help him…as all of the family members were. "Thanks for your concern, Nick, but no, I need to go by myself. Stay here and work with Heath." He held up his hand when his brother started to object. "I promise, first sign of the smallest trouble, and I'll send you a wire." He might have said differently only he felt the strongest impression there would be not be that kind of trouble. That seemed to appease Nick and his mother, who had a silent protest in her own eyes. Jarrod then excused himself and went to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sound of the train's whistle seemed a hundred miles away, as Jarrod sat in a seat next to the window. Bryon Hammer sat next to him, but there was no talk between them. Jarrod's mind was on days long since gone, and Mr. Hammer was thinking of the gracious lady whom he loved just as much as his daughters. It wasn't until Jarrod turned to face Mr. Hammer that the silence between the two was broken.

"How long was it before you knew she'd live?" Jarrod asked, as his thought of Georgia fighting for her life without him by her side; it made his heart hurt.

"It was touch and go for a few months." Mr. Hammer took a deep breath, as he saw his wife, the doctor, himself or one of his older children, hovering over the young woman fighting for her life. "Eventually she pulled through and woke up for good."

Jarrod closed his eyes for moment then opened them back up, asking as he did so, "After Georgia was finally able to talk with you, did she ever talk about us as a couple at all?" It was a question he just had to ask before they arrived at their destination.

Mr. Hammer leaned back and scratched his chin. "At first she did, before the telegrams were sent, before she thought your parents must have disapproved, before..." His words trailed off as his mind turned to the past. After a few minutes, he began recalling the past discussions he'd had.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Bryon Hammer sat out onto the front porch of their three bedroom home looking at Georgia, who was sitting next to his wife, Gabriella. It was the first day the doctor had said it would be okay to take her outside, and they wanted to talk to her privately.

"We don't know what to tell you. If your husband is the kind of man you say he is, if his family are the kind of people he told you they were, I would think they would have answered those telegrams. If you want, we could send more telegrams." Mr. Hammer leaned against the railing that surrounded the porch and looked at Georgia.

Georgia shook her head vigorously and replied, "No, two telegrams are enough. It's obvious they don't want me there. I'll just have to wait until the war is over. Jarrod will survive the war. I know he will. I'll send him a telegram and let him deal with it. I just don't know where I'll go until then."

Gabriella Hammer automatically reached out and put her hand upon Georgia's upper arm. "You don't have to worry about that. You can continue to live here, with us." She spoke keeping her eye on her husband, who simply nodded as his wife spoke.

"Okay." She smiled. The couple had indeed been life savers, and she would be eternally in their debt.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Georgia used to talk a great deal how you and she were, after you were better, and how you constantly had to run and hide out a lot. She told us how she came to care about you and how she went from caring about you to falling in love with you. I always got the impression she loved you more than life itself." Mr. Hammer looked at Jarrod as he talked.

Jarrod nodded his head as he closed his eyes for a second…re-living all time he and Georgia had spent hiding from people while he recovered, and until the winter was over. The fact that the army could have labeled himself a deserter and hadn't still boggled his mind at times. "If it weren't for her I'd have died in the war." He said when he opened his eyes up again.

Mr. Hammer gave a half amused chuckle. "I believe you. Georgia does have a heart of gold on her, nurses a lot of the family when a doctor wasn't available, though her main job is teaching school." He then paused as a look that said; 'do I dare say what's on my mind'?

Jarrod, who easily read the nonverbal question, smiled. "Don't be afraid to say whatever you have to say; I won't get upset. I might not like it, only I won't take it out on you in any way."

Mr. Hammer chuckled, as he knew exactly how it was to feel like that; he then grew serious. "In spite of what I found out when I started my search for Captain Barkley, I admit I hesitated when it came to actually coming to talk to you after learning you'd never remarried. The thing is," he took a deep breath and said, "Georgia _is_ in a wheelchair, but she's not a cripple in the way many people think. She is one very capable young lady. I didn't want to see a number of things happen…one being that you would do more damage than good by showing too much pity and concern. Our small community has abided by our wishes all this time and not done that; I wasn't sure you would, abide by our wishes of not showing pity and over amount of concern."

*****Remembering the three weeks he'd been blind after Cunningham had had dynamite thrown through the study window, Jarrod nodded slightly. "I won't do anything for her that she can do for herself." He then frowned slightly and asked as he turned his face to the window. "Did she ever say how she felt about the fact you were going to look me up on this trip?"

If Jarrod had turned his face back towards Mr. Hammer, he'd have seen a rather embarrassed look come upon the man's face. As it was, all he heard was the verbal answer. "She didn't know I decided to do that until after my friends who were helping me came to the house and gave me their report; they were the ones that actually told me you were still living outside Stockton." He chuckled and told Jarrod, "She gave me both barrels when she learned of the hunt."

Jarrod, who had been staring at the scenery flash by his eyes as mile after mile of land full of trees, rocks or whatever happened to be within sight of the train's path, couldn't help but look at Mr. Hammer and chuckle. Georgia had always had spunk about her. To hear that she'd laid into Mr. Hammer for going behind her back did not surprise Jarrod. However, he said nothing as he found himself turning his head back towards the window. Jarrod couldn't help but wonder how his wife would react to him when he arrived, and if they would be able to reconnect and move on together…or if the trip would all be in vain.

*Refers to the episode "Time After Midnight".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Georgia sat on the porch of the Hammer home that stood at the base of mountain outside Denver, Colorado. Denver itself was growing, but the area where the Hammer's lived was a still wide open space. While she could hear the cheerful laughter of her "nieces" and "nephews", Georgia's mind was on her adopted father's trip…and the fact that Jarrod Barkley might very well show up on the doorstep after Mr. Harmon's trip was through. It made her both excited, nervous as all get out and a bit over anxious all at one… so much so that she was rubbing her right leg without even thinking about it. That is, until her "mother", Mrs. Gabriella Hammer, walked through the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Hammer sat down in a wooden rocking chair that sat nearby. She hated to see the woman she'd adopted years before looking so nervous and unsettled. Not that she could blame Georgia, she didn't. Still, she hated to see it.

Georgia shrugged her shoulders and gave her adopted mother a sad smile, as she began twisting the small diamond ring that was on her left hand. In the twelve years since the train accident the ring had never left her hand. It was a constant reminder that she was a married woman, and kept the advances of unwanted men away. She then thought of well meaning friends who had tried to convince her she'd been declared dead and she should 'take advantage of it' and start over and how, sometimes, at night in her dreams, she'd hear Jarrod's voice calling out to her, but she could never see his face clearly. If only those telegrams had been sent, if only…she let out a deep breath; there were too many 'if only's' in her life. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She answered as she kept her eyes on the scenery in front of her.

Mrs. Hammer's eyebrows rose slightly. Don't worry? How could she not worry? From the moment her husband had kicked the front door down, carried the young woman into their home and had one of their sons ride for a doctor, worry was all Mrs. Hammer had done. Well, not downright worry, only she'd spent countless hours doing what she could to help the young woman fight for life. She'd spent even more hours consoling Georgia after no replies came after they'd sent the telegrams off, all the time she'd spent helping Georgia to see she would always have a home with them and how Georgia still had much to offer the world, which is how her adopted daughter had wound up getting her teaching certificate and teaching at the nearby one room schoolhouse. "Worry's an old habit; indulge me somewhat, okay?" She put her hand on the arm of the wheelchair Georgia used and smiled at her.

"It's been so many years; I don't even talk like I used to." It was true that, once in awhile, she still said words that had a southern sound to them only. For the most part, the accent had all but disappeared. "I bet you my friends are right; I bet Jarrod wishes he'd declared me dead, probably wants a divorce now. He'd have had the right to request one." Georgia started rattling on as she grew more anxious.

"Don't!" Mrs. Hammer moved her hand from the arm of the chair to her daughter's upper arm. "It's been many years it's true and, yes, there's a chance things won't go the way one would like them to. However," she gave Georgia's arm a squeeze, "The fact that he didn't file the death certificate leads me to believe he still carries a torch for you, one just as bright as the one you are carrying for him."

Georgia turned her head and gave her mother a small smile. "For the woman I once was, for the young man he was once. We don't even know each other anymore."

While that was true enough, Mrs. Hammer leaned forward and asked quietly. "If you truly felt that way, why did _you _not object to Bryon going to Stockton? Why did _you_ not simply insist that someone like the Pinkertons go to the Barkleys, tell the story and then ask for the legalities that would break your marriage off? For that matter, why have you done everything you can to discourage any other men from looking at you over the past twelve years, as a prospective wife that is?" She was not surprised when Georgia turned her head away without answering any of her questions.

Gabriella Hammer knew this 'daughter' well enough to know when the door to any conversation had been shut, and it had been shut. Standing up, she rested her hand on her "daughter's" shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, Georgia. You're a wonderful woman and a great schoolteacher. Anyone in their right mind would love you." She then turned around and disappeared back inside.

As Mrs. Hammer shut the door behind her, Georgia saw her seventeen year old sister, Elizabeth, out of the corner of her eye. She was standing next to the house looking at Georgia. "Stand there long enough and you'll turn into a statue." Georgia turned her head and looked at her.

Elizabeth, who had only caught the last bit of the conversation between her mother and adopted sister, chuckled as she climbed the stairs to the porch and sat down. "May I ask you a question?"

Georgia could see how nervous the young woman was and wondered what was wrong, though she had an idea. "Of course, you may. What is it?"

Elizabeth, who was engaged to be married soon, twisted her engagement ring around on her finger. She'd never known a life without Georgia in it. Her earliest recollection was standing in Georgia's room and watching her parents hover over and praying she'd live. "Are you really going to go away?" She asked and instantly regretted it when Georgia stiffened ever so slightly.

Was she going away? Georgia looked at the ring on her own hand. "If you really felt that way…" Mrs. Harmon's words rang in her ears. If her father returned and Jarrod was with him, would he really want her back? Would she be leaving? Shrugging her shoulders, Georgia looked at her sister and sighed. "Maybe, I don't know for sure. Let's not worry about that right now. There's nothing…" she never finished as she heard the sound of a wagon coming towards the house. Both she and Elizabeth turned their heads to see their father driving a wagon, and one dark haired gentleman sitting next to him on the buckboard. While she had not seen him for years, Georgia still recognized the man whom cruel fate had separated her from years ago. She felt her heart skip a beat; still, she kept herself composed and simply waited for the wagon to come to a complete stop in front of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jarrod pushed his wife's wheelchair down a path that led away from the Hammer home. He could hear birds singing in the trees around them, and a slight, comfortable breeze, was blowing through the air. It had been all he could do not to fly down from the wagon and run up the steps to the porch when he'd seen Georgia sitting in the wheelchair next to her sister. However, the way she had her hands clasped and the somewhat uneasy look in her eyes, and he knew he knew that would not be a good idea. So, instead, he'd climbed down from the wagon after Mr. Hammer had it stopped and walked up the steps slowly. Now, with her consent, he was taking her down to a small pond that lay roughly a mile away from the house. It was one way to guarantee they'd have the privacy they need to talk openly.

The wide dirt path they were traveling down was surrounded by tall Aspen trees which seemed to touch the sky over their heads. Jarrod had seen Aspens many times when he had to travel through Colorado on his way to Washington and he'd never cease to be amazed by their beauty. "Is this a good spot?" Jarrod asked, as he parked the wheelchair underneath a tree that stood not far from the bank of a crystal blue pond and then leaned against the tree.

"Yes, thank you." Georgia answered and then surprised, but not shocked, Jarrod when she, due to having overheard a comment made by one of her "father's" friends, asked quietly, "So, what did your girlfriend think about you coming here?"

Jarrod, who was leaning against a tree that stood next to him, shook his head as he recalled Mr. Hammer saying on the train that he'd been told by his friend he'd heard a rumor Jarrod had a serious girlfriend. "Even though my head said you may no longer walk the face of this earth my heart could never love another." He stepped away from the tree, knelt down by her chair and put his hand upon the arm of the chair even if he wanted to put it over her hand. "Georgia..." he paused, as he felt a small lump form in his throat. For the first time in years, he struggled to find the words he wanted, hoping that he would not wind up choosing the wrong ones. "I _don't_ have a girlfriend." He paused and then said, "I can't give us back the twelve years events took from our lives; still, I'd like for us to have the chance to be a couple again. No, it won't be the same. I mean, we can't simply pick up where we left off, but we _can_ start over."

Georgia sat straight up. He had no girlfriend? She looked into Jarrod's eyes and saw the struggle he was having, along with the hope and earnest desire he had inside of him. She hadn't expected to see such things. Pity maybe… politeness out of duty… maybe, but not the hope and desire to see if there was a future together for them. Maybe, he didn't realize that her condition was permanent. "I can't walk. Well, not without aid of canes and braces…even then it's not that far, maybe a couple of feet is all. I never will." She kept her eyes on Jarrod's face, needing to see for herself his reaction.

Jarrod felt his heart aching for her, not out of pity that she couldn't walk, but for the fact that she had just cause to think the way she was would affect the way he would look at her. Hadn't she, like he, seen how cruel many in the world chose to be when it came to people with her condition? For that matter, people could be cruel to anyone in any situation that made them different from the majority of the people in the word? "If I thought it made you any less of a being, if I thought a life together with you would be a waste of time, do you really think I would have traveled all the way from Stockton to come and see you?" He spoke gently, as he fought to keep his hand on the arm of her chair when all he wanted to do was to touch her cheek and run his thumb back and forth like he used to. It was a battle he won only because he knew that if he did that she would think he wanted one thing only and one thing only, and that was not even close to the truth.

The sincerity with which he spoke reached up and wrapped itself around her with so much force that Georgia found herself looking away. She felt as if she was in a ship that was being tossed to and fro only, instead of the force that moved the ship being water, it was her emotions moving it. After a few moments of nothing, but the sounds of the birds and few rabbits hopping through grass the covered the area around the pond, she turned her eyes back towards Jarrod, "The Hammers might not be my biological family, but they are my family. Can you accept them as well?"

Jarrod couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to know you haven't been alone all these years. I wouldn't dream of asking them to let go of the claim they have on you as a daughter and sister. Now," Jarrod said as he stood up; he had to, his legs were starting to cramp, "How about it? Will you give us the time we need to court each other? The time to see if we can rebuild our relationship?" He wasn't surprised when she frowned slightly, as if deep in thought. She'd always had a habit of doing that.

"I teach school here and I help Dr. Man where I can." She looked around her and then back to Jarrod. "I would have ta go to Stockton with you, wouldn't I?"

Since they were still legally married, a part of Jarrod wanted to tell her that he thought that was a given. The rest of him wanted the chance he talked about bad enough to make any sacrifices he needed too. Well, as long as those sacrifices didn't hurt or endanger anyone else. "It would make more sense and make things easier. However," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "There are always letters, and I do make a number of trips out this way. If not on my way to Washington, to visit my mother's sister; she's lives right in Denver. Your 'father' was nice enough to stop there before coming here." The visit with his aunt had been pleasant, especially she told him what he did about the situation (once she learned of it) was between himself and Georgia, not her.

Again, it astounded Georgia that Jarrod was willing to do what he needed to in order to give them a chance together. "How long before you have to go back to Stockton?" She turned her face toward the pond, waging a war inside herself as she did so.

Jarrod stood up, put his hands in his pockets and faced the pond. For a moment he didn't reply. He had left California with the intent of simply convincing her to turn right back around and go home with him. He could see now how wrong that had been. She was far too entrenched in the mountains of Colorado for him to expect her to have no internal struggle with the idea of leaving. "I can stay up to a week, though I will need to telegram my mother and siblings so they won't worry. If I stay that long, would you give me let me know by the end of the week whether or not you'll go back with me or if we'll have to court though letters and such?" He turned his head and looked down at the woman he desperately wanted to get to know again.

With his blunt honesty and willingness to go the extra mile, along with the fact that school was over, Georgia nodded as she tapped the arm of her chair. "I can do that." The whole time she asked herself why she was holding back when she still loved him so.

Jarrod felt his heart lift as he sat down on a nearby medium sized boulder to sit upon while he and Georgia continued to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The laughter of the Hammer children and grandchildren rang through the yard in front of the family's home. Jarrod sat on the porch next to Bryon Hammer, while he watched Georgia throw a horseshoe; she was actually ahead in points when it came to that particular game. Jarrod liked how she was wearing her hair up in a bun on the back of her head, with a light brown hair piece covering it. He and Georgia had talked until close to ten o'clock the two nights before and spent the hours since either visiting the Hammers or others in the small community. In some ways it seemed they had actually ironed a number of things out, and yet he still felt quite a space between them.

"Give her time." Byron, who had been watching his "son-in-law" for a spell, brought Jarrod out of his thoughts when he spoke. "Inside, she's running scared."

"She's not the only one." Jarrod half chuckled and sighed remembering the past. "Running was one of the things we did best back then. It was that or let me be killed." The more he thought about it, the more Jarrod realized that, maybe; they never should have married during the war. Yet, he couldn't really say he was sorry either. He _had _loved her very much, still did.

Byron nodded as he recalled the many things his 'daughter' had told him and his wife. "Yeah, a Union officer wasn't exactly popular with many of Southern Rebs back then." He then surprised Jarrod when he looked at him in all seriousness and asked, basically, the same thing Georgia had. "When you leave, are you going to demand that she go with you? You know, as her husband you have that right, and she does love you whether she'd voiced it vocally or not."

Jarrod couldn't help but laugh silently. Here Mr. Hammer had gone out of his way to find him and he was now asking what? "No," Jarrod shook his head, "During the war I left it up to her what would happen between us." He then added quietly, so quietly Bryon barely heard him. "Once we have a chance to get to know each other again, it will still up to her. It will always be up to her. I love her far too much to force her to do anything against her will."

With that statement, any concerns Bryon had concerning the man called Jarrod Barkley disappeared. For the first time the man a hundred percent sure he had done the right thing in going to California and to the Barkley ranch. With this knowledge, the wheels in Bryon's mind starting turning. Standing up, he looked at Jarrod and casually said, "There's a town social tonight. My Gabriella has always kept Georgia company at those kinds of gatherings. It would be nice if I had a chance to dance with my own wife, though." He winked at Jarrod and then disappeared into the house.

Jarrod couldn't help but start smiling wide. He might not know a lot about Bryon Hammer, only he sure couldn't put stupid on the list of things he did know about the man. Thinking about the social, Jarrod stood up, walked down the front porch steps and started walking towards Georgia.

Georgia had seen Mr. Hammer talking to Jarrod and wondered what had been said that was so humorous. If it weren't for the fact it was her turn to throw a horseshoe, she might have asked. As it was, she teased her young nephew, "You know, if I make this shot, you have to do the dishes?"

Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I only said I'd help you with them, not do them all by myself."

Georgia started laughing while Jarrod chuckled. When she barely missed, Mike started whooping and running in circles. It was rather quite comical and made a number of his cousins laugh. He then ran off with the cousins to play something else.

"I think I scared them away; I'm sorry." Jarrod said with a smirk.

Georgia only laughed again as she looked up at Jarrod. "Nothing ta be sorry for. They would have found another excuse to leave if you hadn't walked up. They always do."

Jarrod laid his hand upon the top of the wheelchair and started talking about the social. He wasn't surprised when his wife fidgeted and looked as if she wanted to bolt. As if reading her mind, he said, "We still can have a good time at the social, even if you can't use your legs to dance." He actually had an idea; however, he didn't want to scare her away. If he could get her to consent to go to the dance, then he would talk to Mr. Hammer or one of Georgia's "brothers".

Georgia remembered all the social's the Hammers had taken her to. While it's true she had a good enough time visiting people, it had always hurt to watch couples dancing and know she couldn't join in that part of the fun. How could Jarrod have a good time when he'd be forced to go and simply watch instead of dancing himself? "I don't know." She finally answered, as she turned her head away only to find Jarrod reaching down, turning her face to him while he knelt down beside her wheelchair.

"It will be as fun as we make it. Please, come to the social with me." He smiled as he talked, not even attempting to hide the hope out of his eyes.

Again, something stirred inside of Georgia as she felt Jarrod's smile and loving eyes reach out and wrap themselves around her; it felt as if one of Mrs. Hammer's heavy feather quilts had just been wrapped around her. It made her feel warm, safe and protected. Then again, as she allowed the few memories she had from the Civil War to come back to her once more, she realized every memory she had of Jarrod and herself also held a feeling of safety…even with the danger she'd felt near them. "All right, I'll go with you."

Jarrod started beaming. He determined right then and there to do all in his power to make sure she didn't regret agreeing to go with him and he started going over his idea once more, the idea he would have to pull Mr. Hammer or one his sons into. Standing up, he took a hold of the wheelchair and began pushing it back towards the house. "Mrs. Hammer should be done fixing lunch, and I dare say if we miss it she'll be upset."

Georgia chuckled. "She would be, never has liked having food sitting on the table getting' cold. Always lets ya know about if you're late too." Mrs. Hammer hadn't either. More than one of the Hammer children could have shared stories of how they'd been left with an earache from one of their mother's lectures on the few times they'd been late for a meal. The two continued talking until they were back at the house and in the kitchen eating with the rest of the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jarrod sat on an old tree stump, next to his wife as the music from the fiddles and guitars rang through the open air, along with an occasional sound from an accordion. The social was being held outside in an area that was wide open. That is, until the edge of it met with the tall Aspen trees that also stood proud in the area. Jarrod couldn't help but look at, and study, the people who had been so much a part of Georgia's life for the past twelve years. Only when Georgia's "brother", Peter, walked up was Jarrod distracted from his thoughts.

"I'm ready." Peter said with a smile as wide as a *Cheshire cat.

Surprised, his sister looked from her Jarrod to Peter and back to Jarrod. The two men were both wearing huge grins. "What is he talking about, Jarrod?" She looked at her husband suspiciously.

"Trust me?" Jarrod laid his hand over hers and asked, his smile fading slightly and a pleading look appeared in his eyes. It was enough to make the dubious look in her own eyes disappear, though she was still a tad nervous.

"You never did anything to give me cause to do otherwise." She answered quietly.

That made Jarrod smile. He'd never done anything to ever make her distrust him. It felt good to know that she would acknowledge that fact now. He stood up and nodded slightly to Peter, who bent over and stretched his arms out. Before she knew it, Georgia was being lifted out of her chair. Her eyes widened in surprise, as did the eyes of some of those in attendance, as Jarrod stepped in front of the wheelchair, sat down in it and then held out his arms for his wife.

Peter sat his "sister" down on Jarrod's lap. Jarrod then held onto Georgia, who had automatically wrapped one arm behind her husband's neck while holding onto his upper arm with her free hand. "What are you two…" Georgia started asking only to quit speaking as Peter pushed the wheelchair out into the middle of the clearing and began maneuvering it around to the rhythm of the music that was playing. Now, instead of widened eyes from other people at the social, the couple got smiles as wide as the Colorado River… along with a few murmurs that basically said "It's about time someone did that for her."

Georgia was all smiles as Peter turned the chair in time with the music. "How much did you have to pay him?" She winked at Jarrod as she asked the question, hoping he'd catch on to the fact she was only joking. He would have answered only Peter beat him to it.

"He didn't have to pay a cent!" Peter gave her a feigned look of hurt, a look that might have made her feeling guilty. Only, immediately after he'd said the words, his serious look of pain vanished as he added, "But that Scotch he promised me better taste as good as he say it does." Okay, so he would have done it for free only, when Jarrod mentioned he knew where to get good scotch, Peter had jumped at the chance to get a bottle.

Peter's reply had both Jarrod and Georgia laughing, as Georgia had told her husband just how much Peter liked visiting his friends in Denver and drinking 'a bit of heaven when they shared their choice of drink with him.'

From where they danced, Mr. and Mrs. Hammer could see their 'daughter' and Jarrod dancing with a bit of help. It not only put smiles on their faces, but gave them hope that their daughter would soon be back with her husband on a permanent basis. "I'm going to say something that sounds downright horrible only," Mrs. Hammer let out a long drawn out sigh, "I don't mean for it to be."

Mr. Hammer, who didn't have to ask what she meant, saved her the trouble of finishing her train of thought. "You love her; you're used to having her around, but you know her place is with Jarrod Barkley. If she chooses to go with him, you know it's her right." He figured he didn't have to say 'we' as surely his wife would know he felt the same way. He was right.

"That's about the size of it in a nutshell." Mrs. Hammer replied as her husband led her back to their seats after the music ended.

When it came to Jarrod and Georgia, Peter wheeled them back to the tree stump. In no time at all he had his sister off her husband's lap. Jarrod then moved to the stump, and Peter set Georgia back in the chair. "You'll excuse me; I owe my own gal the next dance." Peter winked at his sister as he turned to leave. "You've got a good one there, sis, don't let him get away."

Georgia said nothing as her brother walked away. His comment had been a simple compliment to Jarrod and friendly advice to her, yet all of a sudden all she wanted to do was leave the party. Still, how could she ask Jarrod to take her home when she was sure it would ruin his evening, especially after he'd gone to the trouble to make it possible for the two of them to share a dance?

Worrying about ruining Jarrod's evening was unnecessary, as Jarrod had seen the immediate change in her eyes when Peter spoke. While he knew the man had meant well, Jarrod wished Peter had just kept his mouth shut. Georgia was struggling enough with her emotions as she was torn between her love for Jarrod and the fact that there was a real possibility she'd need to leave the family she had grown to love over the last twelve years should she opt to go. Well, what was done was done. He wouldn't ask Georgia to stay when he could tell she wanted to leave. "I don't know about you," he said as he stood up, "but I'm tired. It's been a long day. How about I talk to the Hammers and tell them we're going back to the house." Seeing the instant look of concern that came into Georgia's eyes, Jarrod added. "I'll not try anything. I simply want to lie down in the bed they are allowing me to use while I'm here."

Georgia felt guilty for reacting the way she had. It's just that she had such a war going on inside of her and she'd reacted without thinking. "I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes slightly. "I didn't imply you were anything less than a gentleman. I don't know why I'm acting this way."

Jarrod reached down and lifted her chin up, enabling him to see into her eyes and she into his. He knew full well it was simply a case of nerves and a lot of lost years making her act the way she was. "I know you weren't and, please, don't be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. We just need time. I'll be right back." He let go and went to talk to the Hammers, leaving Georgia with her thoughts and mixed up feelings.

Author's Note:

wiki/Cheshire_Cat Since _Alice in Wonderland _was written in Eighteen Sixty Five, the reference to a Cheshire cat works.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jarrod, who had borrowed one of the Hammer's horses, rode through the trees that dotted the land until he reached Dr. Mann's house. According to the Hammer's the good doctor had been Georgia's doctor from the beginning of her ordeal, and he had a few questions to ask him. The doctor was just coming out of his house when Jarrod rode up and dismounted.

Dr. Mann, a man closing in on sixty with pure white hair had met Jarrod at the social, so was not surprised to see him riding up to the house. Dr. Mann had figured that, sooner or later, Jarrod would come to him and want to discuss Georgia's condition. "Hello there, wondered when you'd stop by," Dr. Mann stepped off the porch and held out his hand, one that Jarrod gladly took and shook.

"You were expecting me?" Jarrod asked, only a little surprised.

Dr. Mann smiled and nodded towards the house. "Come on in. We can talk while I get us both some coffee." He turned around and led Jarrod inside.

Jarrod was quite impressed. From the outside the house looked rather small, but once inside he was quickly reminded how deceptive looks could be. The front room was a good size, and it held a rather nice couch, coffee table, two chairs, a bookcase and a fireplace sat on the north side of the room. There was a door in the southwest corner which led to a room that could be used as an office or a bedroom; Jarrod knew that because the door was wide open and he could see into it. The archway in the southeast corner led into the kitchen and, Jarrod guessed the second room the good doctor had talked about at the social lay on the other side of the kitchen. Various pictures hung on each wall, along with some rather beautiful decorations.

"What can I do for you?" Dr. Mann, who had come out of the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee, asked as he handed Jarrod one of the cups and then sat down on one of the chairs which sat near the fireplace.

Jarrod thought back to the social and the different comments he'd overheard. The ones that bothered him the most were the ones that started with "If the Hammers had only listened to Dr. Mann when…" Never once since meeting the Hammers had Jarrod felt anything but good about the family, and it bothered him that there was even the slightest chance the family had indeed failed due to some incompetency on their part. "I was wondering if there was anything, anything at all, that could be done for my wife." Jarrod stated bluntly. He had to be blunt; he was supposed to be leaving the next day and he didn't have time to waste beating around the bush.

Dr. Mann leaned back in his chair, rubbed his chin and studied Jarrod. In all of his years of practicing medicine he had developed an uncanny knack of reading people, to know whether or not they'd really listen or just simply let the words he spoke slip through one ear only to go out the other one. "When the accident first happened, I thought there might be. I don't know about now."

Jarrod sat up straighter than he had been sitting. "To be honest, Dr., I came here due to comments I overheard." Jarrod went on to explain the social and everything he'd overheard, everything form when the Hammers first found Georgia to when she'd had her accident. The good doctor was shaking his head by the time Jarrod was through talking.

"Those people judge the Hammers wrongly." Dr. Mann sat his empty cup down on the coffee table that sat between the two chairs. "Sure, I thought they needed to contact the railroad back then, but you need to take in account that when Mr. Hammer found Georgia she was barely alive. He wasn't concerned about doing anything but saving that girl's life. Besides, even without knowing that the telegraph officer was stealing money to support a bigger drinking problem that anyone was aware of, many telegrams had problems getting through back then! Personally, I think the man got more blame than was really his. I just can't prove that gut feeling." He paused to gauge Jarrod's reaction. He was pleased when Jarrod nodded in total understanding.

"What about the rest of what they said?" Jarrod asked after he finished his own coffee and sat it down on the table.

Dr. Mann turned up his hands and replied, "I hear you're an attorney Mr. Barkley. You might have an ample supply of money; however, I don't and neither do the Hammer's."

"I'm not here to lay blame, Doctor," Jarrod replied and, since he felt strongly he needed to clarify things for the good doctor, he added, "Nor am I interested in pursuing any civil complaint. I just want what's best for Georgia. It makes no difference to me, but I get the feeling that Georgia has it in her head that she would be a burden. I never want her to feel like that. I am also interested in any possibility that might help her."

The Doctor stood up and walked over to the hearth and, putting his one hand on the mantle, looked into the empty fireplace. His mind went back to the day he stood in the Hammer's explaining what he thought was a real possibility…transport their "daughter" to the nearest hospital and have more advanced doctors than himself look at her.

_"Who's going to not only pay for us to take her there, but to stay at hotel as well? Who's going to pay for the food we'll eat?" Mr. Hammer asked; frustration could be heard in his voice as he paced around his living room. "I don't have the kind of money you're talking about, none of us here do. And you're sayin', there's no guarantee the doctors can do anything. It's not like they can operate on a person's back! Won't that be an even bigger heartache for the girl?"_

Dr. Mann turned and looked at Jarrod. "He is right, Mr. Barkley. They don't have the money and neither do I." He gave a disgusted laugh. "The people in this community are good enough people only they are as in the same boat as the Hammers are, if not in a poorer one."

Jarrod thought about the many doctors he knew, and the family had more than enough money. "I can take her there and take care of her."

Dr. Mann shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down. "That would be between you and your wife. I don't meddle into other people's marriages." He didn't either, asking for too much trouble doing that.

Jarrod didn't know if Georgia had decided to go back to Stockton with him only, after this talk he'd just had with the good doctor, he was going to see if he could convince her to at least allow him take her back with him long enough to have a few of his friends who were doctors to look at her. "Thanks for your time." He stood up and held out his hand.

"No problem, good luck with everything." Dr. Mann replied as he shook Jarrod's hand and then watched the gentleman leave. He then grabbed his jacket and left himself. He had rounds to make.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The full moon was as bright as it could get, with the stars out in full force, when Jarrod walked out of the Hammer's home and onto the porch. Georgia was gazing at the stars, had been for a solid hour. He figured it was due to the talk that had taken place around the dinner table. He grabbed a chair that stood near the door and pulled it closer to Georgia before he sat, though he said not a word.

The moment he stepped out onto the porch, Georgia knew who her visitor was without looking. He'd only been there a week and she already knew the sound of his footsteps. When she silently questioned how she'd been able to recognize "that sound" so fast, another part of her asked why she was amazed. "I thought you said people should accept each other as they are." She said, thinking of what he'd proposed when he came back from visiting Dr. Mann and quoting him from of one the many talks she and Jarrod had during the past week. She was upset and she wasn't going to hide the fact. After all, she felt betrayed and let down.

Inwardly, Jarrod groaned. He had hoped she wouldn't be this defensive. Then again, sometimes people put up their defenses as a way to protect themselves. "I still think that." He replied, as he joined her in her star gazing. "I also don't see anything wrong in checking into something that could possibly help you. Okay, nothing's guaranteed, only what would it hurt?" He asked as he turned to face her.

What was wrong with it? Nothing…and she knew it. Still, she found herself rubbing her legs and remembering the past. How hard it had been to accept the fact that she'd never walk again. All the tears and frustration, Georgia wasn't sure she could handle risking going through all that again. "Doctor…" She paused as she thought on a conversation she'd had with Dr. Mann just before Jarrod arrived. "He said he didn't know of anything that could help me now." She spoke softly and sighed before taking her own eyes off the stars and looking at him, daring him to disagree with the medical doctor.

He nodded slightly. "I know what Dr. Mann said. I know he's a good enough doctor and has done his best by you." He said as he took a chance and laid his hand over Georgia's, grateful she only stiffened slightly, but did not pull it out from under his. "What will it hurt to get a second opinion? I mean, from a doctor who's more up to date with medical information?" Then, hoping to use some more leverage, Jarrod added, "Even Dr. Mann thought a more informed doctor might tell you differently when I asked him about it."

Georgia turned her eyes towards the stars again. The fact that Jarrod had taken time to consult with her doctor made Georgia feel better; still, she felt her stomach was tied up in knots. When Jarrod leaned forward and started talking again, she turned her attention back to him.

"At least come back to Stockton with me for a while, and think about it." Jarrod desperately wanted Georgia out of Colorado and at least on the ranch. While what he said about letters and the fact that he could stop by on his way to Washington, when he went there, was true…it was no way for a man to court a woman, especially one that was legally already his wife. At least, he didn't feel it was. "As I said before, no one will force you to stay in California if you don't want to."

Georgia rubbed her right thumb over her left palm. She was starting to yield only, right or wrong, the unexplainable fear in her still fought for some excuse to tell him no. "What about yer family? They've never even met me. I'm sure they weren't thrilled to hear that your war time bride was not only alive all this time, but a cripple as well."

"This," he tapped the chair with his fingers, "isn't going to make a difference. As far as no one in the family ever meeting you goes; well, that's not quite true." Jarrod smiled and said, "Remember, you met Nick during the war."

Georgia nodded slowly; she definitely remembered Nick. "Is he still as loud as he was back then?"

"Ten times louder if you ask me," Jarrod answered as he thought on his hot tempered brother, "but still as fiercely loyal to his family as he ever was." He figured there was no reason to mention that Nick hadn't believed Mr. Hammer and hadn't wanted Jarrod to make the trip out to California. After all, everyone was wrong once in awhile. "Now, Mrs. Jarrod Barkley," Jarrod said as he lowered his voice and moved his face slightly forward, "will you come back to California with me, and will you consent to let me take you to see a doctor I know. His name is Robert Clark and he's one of the best."

While Georgia had to admit she desperately wanted to be a part of Jarrod's life again, she was still skeptical about seeing another doctor for her problem and she said as much. "If you can really accept me for who I am right now, wheelchair and all, I'll go back to California with you. I will also promise to think seriously about seeing this Dr. Clarke. However," she said hesitantly, "I won't promise to actually go see him right now. I fear if I made such a promise at the moment I would only break my word later."

Jarrod, who didn't realize he'd been holding his breath, let it out and lifted his hand up, cupping her cheek in its palm while he brushed her chin with his finger. "For better or for worse," he moved his face a bit closer while he whispered, "I believe that's what the preacher in Springfield said when he married us."

Mrs. Hammer, who had walked into the front room and could see through the window, smiled a bittersweet smile, and let a single tear roll down her cheek, when she saw Jarrod lean forward and as Georgia accepted the small kiss he gave her. She really was happy for Georgia, though it wasn't going to stop her from missing her daughter. She just hoped things would work out for the couple. She didn't want to see Georgia leave only to be hurt again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nick leaned against the corral and let the night breeze blow across his face. His hands hang over the top of the fence, holding the telegram Jarrod had sent informing the family that he was bringing Georgia home. He also held a letter that Jarrod had written, and sent, to them shortly after he first arrived at the Hammer home. Nick might not have been so uneasy, but his mind kept going back and forth in time…first back to when he first saw Jarrod with Georgia, having to shoot Georgia's father to save himself and them…and then to how Jarrod was after the war, walking around like a lost puppy and burying himself in his work. Receiving Jarrod's letter and reading that Mr. Hammer had been telling the truth, and that Jarrod was bringing Georgia home with him had a ray of emotions running through Nick.

Not knowing that Nick had been the one to shoot Georgia's father, Audra was left to think Nick was simply nervous for the same reason they all were. With the exception of the things Jarrod had told them when he returned home from the war, none of them knew what to expect when he and Georgia arrived. "What do you think she's like now?" Audra asked, as she joined her brother and leaned against the corral fence.

Nick turned around and rested his back against the fence while resting his elbows on the top of it. "I don't know any more than you do, Sis. However, if big brother is bringing her home, she's can't have changed for the worse." He had to say that. He couldn't see Jarrod sticking to a marriage if the woman had gone bad. Then again, he'd seen Jarrod stick to his guns when everyone else said he should walk away. Thinking along those lines, Nick added, "At least I hope not."

Audra sighed. "I remember when the two of you were way during the war, and Jarrod was missing. Eugene and I passed the time telling stories. Sure would be nice to know the ending to this one." She fell silent as she turned to face the same direction Nick was.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. For the first time in a long time, he was actually a tad bit jealous of his baby brother. Eugene had married while attending Berkley. Now, since he'd had a chance to study medicine over in France for a year, the two newlyweds were now vacationing in Paris. This being the case, Nick knew it would be at least another five months before Eugene returned to California and to Stockton. Only then would his baby brother meet the sister in law they'd thought dead for years. By that time, Nick was hopeful that, Georgia and Jarrod would be established as a couple once more. "I think we're worryin' about things that we can do nothin' about. Let's just trust that things work out for the two of them." Nick stepped away from the corral and headed for the house, as did Audra. "I'd hate to see Jarrod hurt again." That part; seeing Jarrod come home after the war and act like a shell of a man for a solid two years, was something Nick never wanted to see again.

~oOo~

Jarrod pushed Georgia's wheelchair towards the train, only to realize she was starting to hyperventilate. He hurried and stopped the chair, kneeling down beside her as she did. "We don't have to take the train." Jarrod put his one hand on his wife's back while covering her one hand with the other. "We could board a stagecoach." Even as he said the words, he groaned only to himself. He hated the idea of weeks on end riding in a stagecoach, but he had to get Georgia home to the ranch. If the train bought back bad memories, the stagecoach would be their only other option.

As much as she wanted to scream that, yes, the stagecoach would be much better, Georgia didn't. She'd been on a stagecoach before and, with no use of her legs, she did not wish to ride one clear to California. Once she had her breathing under control, she shook her head. "Never had that happen before only, no, the train is the best and most sensible way to travel to your home."

'His home', Georgia's words hurt, only Jarrod would never show it as he understood why she'd used them. "All right," he gave her hand a squeeze and stood back up. Soon he was carrying her up the steps that led to the passenger car while railroad workers were putting her chair in the baggage car. One of the other passengers was nice enough to hold the door to the passenger's car open, and Jarrod soon had Georgia comfortable in one of the seats and was sitting next to her. Jarrod would have found something to talk about, only Georgia had turned her attention to the window and she looked as if she was deep in thought, probably was. With his wife's attention elsewhere, Jarrod's thoughts turned to years gone by and to one of the last talks he'd had with his father. Ironically, the conversation had been centered on Georgia and his war time marriage.

_Tom sat behind his desk and waited until Jarrod, whom he had sent for, sat in the chair in front of him. Once he had, Tom leaned forward, turning his pencil around in his hand. For a moment there was an awkward silence, until Jarrod broke the quiet and asked, in a rather annoyed tone of voice, "I was busy looking over the Dobson case; what do you need that was so important that I needed to step away from it?"_

"_The Dobson case!" Tom shook his head, "You could have been persecuting the Johnson case and making a name for yourself, one that you deserve to have might I add! All you had to do was go to supper with Judge Wills and his family."_

_Jarrod's stomach churned; he couldn't stomach the "good" judge. "Only reason he wanted me to go was to push his daughter on me. He knows I'm not interested and," He said as he took a deep breath and his voice turned to steel, "You know that as well as I do."_

_Tom stood up, frustrated by the fact that Jarrod was, time and time again, turning down every chance he had of getting a good woman in his life. "She's dead, Jarrod! Your Civil War bride is dead! Let her go! You'll never see her again, and it's time you found someone else!"_

"You meant well, father, but you were wrong." Jarrod thought as he gazed at his wife, grateful for the chance to rebuild what they'd once had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Where do you want these, Mrs. Barkley?" Silas asked as he appeared in the foyer with the flowers she'd asked him to get; he'd put them in a vase streaked with light blue and off white stripes.

"I'll take them." Victoria smiled and thanked their faithful servant as she took the vase towards the bedroom that sat towards the back of the house on the main floor. When Jarrod had written and said he hoped to bring Georgia to the ranch, he'd asked his mother to be ready to make a few changes, one being the room they'd be using. When he'd wired and said Georgia was definitely coming, she and the others had started making the changes, starting with putting flowers in the room on the day her son and the daughter in law she'd never met were to arrive. Once she was inside the room, Victoria couldn't help but find herself worried for her oldest son. How could she not when she thought of the first few years after the war? It had taken Jarrod far too long to even look at another woman, let alone take one out to dinner or to a dance…and those times had been few and far between. She didn't want him to be hurt again.

"Looks different," Nick brought her out her ponderings when he walked into the room and looked at not only the new bed Jarrod had asked them to buy to replace his old one, but the flowers and new dresser…a dark oak one that didn't stand as tall as Jarrod's original one. The dresser was shorter, but longer with three drawers on each side. The new dresser also had a mirror with an etched wide flower pattern that decorated the top of the mirror. The room now held two more pictures as well as the ones Jarrod had had before, one of Christ walking on water and one of some of the scenery outside Stockton. Then, due to the uneasy look on his mother's face, he asked, "You okay with this?"

Victoria said nothing as she walked around the room once more. Nick mistook the silence for a negative reply. Thinking along those lines, he said, "You know, we could suggest they use the guest house for awhile. I mean, most people do move into their own place once they marry." It's not that he really wanted that; he didn't. Nick just didn't want his mother to be uncomfortable.

"No," Victoria stopped in front of the new dresser and ran her hand over the top of it while looking in the mirror, "Jarrod didn't ask for that. We need to respect his wishes."

"But if you're not…" Nick took a step towards his mother only to have her lift her hand to stop him.

"I didn't say the idea of having his wife in the house made me uneasy, though, I'm sorry I can see why you think that." She sighed as she turned to face him. "It's just so unexpected and the way he was after the war…" she paused and walked over to the bedroom window; Nick followed. "I'm just concerned for him."

Remembering his previous thoughts, Nick put his hands on his hips as he too looked out the window at nothing in particular. "We all are, but she's his wife, and he still loves her, or at least what he remembers of her. Besides," Nick said as he took another look around the room, "He's a grown man. It's not like we can tell him what to do in that area of his life."

Victoria didn't know what to think. Years ago, when she and Tom had learned what had happened to their oldest and what had come about as a result, they'd been skeptical as war time romances often ended badly…that and the fact that Jarrod and war bride had been so young when they married concerned the Barkleys. Still, they'd prepared to open their house and their hearts to the young woman who had saved and fallen in love with their son. Now, with all the time that had passed…Victoria turned her hands up and gave Nick a smile. "I guess all we can do is pray for the best." She then excused herself and left the room, leaving Nick with his own private thoughts and concerns.

**~oOo~**

As the train pulled into Stockton's train yard, Georgia eyes widened. Jarrod had told her Stockton was a large city and that the train station was a very busy place only to actually see it, it was something else. She turned her head as Jarrod started talking.

"You don't need to be nervous; they'll like you." Jarrod was assuring her of this fact as he'd seen her chest start to move up and down a bit faster than it should, indicating to him that she was on verge of some sort of anxiety attack.

Georgia smiled and took a deep breath. Jarrod had been nothing but a gentleman and that smile of his, along with the loving look in his eyes, wrapped themselves around her for the hundredth time. And, for the thousandth time, she wished twelve years hadn't slipped away from them. Though, she did worry what would happen if she discovered all she could was to love Jarrod merely as a good friend. The desire not to hurt him had been the main reason she'd come close to changing her mind and staying with the Hammers. She might have actually done it only Mrs. Hammer had seemed to read Georgia like a book and told her 'you'll hurt him more by not giving him a chance'.

"I hope they like me. I know I should like them. Especially your mother...she's raised a good man." Georgia answered Jarrod as the train's whistle blew and the train began slowing down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Georgia sat in her wheelchair next to the chair that Jarrod was sitting in, the one closest to the living room entrance. Nick stood next to the fireplace, Heath stood beside the sofa, while Victoria and Audra sat on the sofa. The ride home had been uneventful except for the conversation Jarrod and Georgia had shared, now Georgia found herself feeling very much out of place as she looked around the room. During the Civil War, and before they'd left Colorado, Jarrod had talked about his father and mother's hard work and how it had benefited the family, but to see the house and everything…it was all so overwhelming.

"If we had received the telegrams the Hammer's sent," Victoria smiled politely at Georgia, "We would have contacted you, would have made room for you, and if Jarrod had known he would have found a way to do something about the situation."

Georgia gave the family a small smile as she looked at each of them again and nodded slightly, "So Jarrod assures me," she looked at Jarrod with the a look that begged him to understand why she was leaning on his word. He smiled kindly upon her and patted her hand slightly in an effort to ease her still, somewhat, troubled mind.

'_So Jarrod assures me', _the family wasn't surprised to hear the implied message, one that said 'I have to take his work as I don't know you'. Victoria stood up and broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them. "It's been a long day for the two of you." She said as she looked from Georgia to Jarrod then, speaking to Heath, she continued, "Why don't you show them to the room we've fixed up for them. Later, we'll have supper."

Heath stepped away from the sofa. "Yes, mother," he answered as Jarrod stood up and took a hold of his wife's chair. Once the three had left the room, Victoria turned to Nick, who had been, other than welcoming Jarrod home and saying what was equivalent to 'hello again' to Georgia, uncharacteristically quiet during the conversation. Since both Jarrod and Nick had written about Georgia during the Civil War, Victoria feared that, maybe, Nick was holding back a secret the family should know.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing; I can tell something is bothering you. If there's something about Georgia, something that we should know," Victoria said as she gave him one of her hard penetrating stares, the kind that usually got her children to break down and confess whatever they were holding back, "tell us now!"

Nick wanted to tell his mother that she was imagining things; that is, he wanted to tell her nothing was bothering him. Only she'd see right through him if he did that. So, he did the only thing he could honestly say without saying anything. "Don't worry," he told her as he clasped his hand upon her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "As far as I know, there's nothin' about Georgia we need to worry about. Now," he let go of his mother's shoulder, "I need to go outside and get back to work."

Victoria would have stopped her middle son and demanded to know why his eyes held such a haunted look in them only, just as she started to open her mouth, Silas walked into room. That gave Nick the time he needed to get out of the house without further questioning.

**~oOo~**

Georgia sat by the bedroom window and looked out. While the corral was barely visible, she could see it, along with Nick and the other men who were in the process of breaking in some horses. Without warning she found herself filled with resentment, though she quickly chastised herself. It wasn't her brother in law's fault the blasted war had taken place, wasn't his fault so many deaths had occurred. It wasn't his fault… Without realizing it Georgia cut off her train of thought and let out a long drawn out sigh. This naturally caught Jarrod's attention. He'd just finished looking around the room to make sure everything had been transferred to the new room.

"What is it?" He asked quickly walking over to window and followed her gaze. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what, and who, she was looking at. "He regrets the past as much as you and I both do."

Georgia didn't doubt that for a moment, though all of a sudden she was tired and said as much. "I know supper isn't all that far away only I really need to lie down. If I'm still asleep when it's ready," she said as she looked at Jarrod apologetically, "would you give my apologizes to your family?"

Jarrod didn't like the idea of her missing a meal only understood how tiring long trips could be, and meeting his family hadn't been easy. Especially when seeing one of them, unintentionally, brought back memories one would rather forget.

"I'd be happy too." Jarrod smiled lovingly as he followed Georgia, who wheeled herself over to the bed. He helped her up onto the bed and smiled down upon her.

"Jarrod," Georgia, now lying on the pillows with the covers over her, reached out and laid her hand on his.

"Yes," Jarrod answered his concern for her showing in his eyes.

"Thanks," She gave his hand a squeeze as she thought of his promise that he wouldn't attempt to try anything unless she made the first move, "for everything and for understanding, even if you don't like it."

Jarrod didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't like it. He wanted nothing more than to lie with his wife and know her in every sense a man could. However, after so many years, he knew that if he and Georgia were ever to be a couple in more than name only, he'd have to be patient. "You just rest and don't worry about anything else for now." he leaned over and gave her quick peck on the forehead, "I'll see you later." He then straightened up and left the room.

Once he had the door closed, Jarrod leaned his back up against the wall, took a deep breath and then headed for his study. Maybe he could find something to keep himself busy until supper.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Morning had come early and now, with Georgia still sleeping, Jarrod had made his way outside and was now in the barn talking to Heath. "What do you mean he didn't tell you where he was going?" Jarrod had just been told by Heath that Nick had saddled Coco and ridden away saying only that he was going for a ride.

"Just what I said," Heath sat the pitch fork that he'd been holding in his hands up against the stall he'd been working in and stepped out of it. "What's going on, Jarrod?" He, like Victoria, felt like there was more than being said. He didn't think that was good at the moment either, and wanted answers.

Jarrod took a deep breath and let out a slow, frustrated sigh as he thought on the events that had taken place after he'd been shot. He began telling Heath everything that had happened, including the fact that Nick had wound up playing a significant part in two very tragic events. "I never stopped to think how painful it would be for either one of them to see each other again." Jarrod finished and looked at Heath, his eyes showing the turbulence he felt inside.

Heath, who had felt his heart jump at the things Jarrod had confessed, nodded towards Jingo. "I'd go for a ride if I were you. I know when Nick is troubled too much he has a habit of riding to Father's grave. He might be there."

Jarrod nodded slightly. Heath was right, and he knew it. "Do me a favor? If Georgia wakes up, tell her I had business with Nick and went to find him, but don't say what that business is." Jarrod headed for his horse, adding as he did so, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure thing," Heath answered, as he walked out of the barn and went to find McColl.

It didn't take Jarrod long to saddle his horse and to head for his father's grave. As Jingo's hoofs pounded against the road beneath his feet, Jarrod was going over everything thing that had taken place during the short time he, Nick and Georgia were traveling together. The more he thought, the more he was filled with both resentment towards the war and sorrow that Nick had found himself in a position to have to shoot Georgia's father and had had to be the one to tell Georgia about Zebulon.

Jarrod paid no mind to the shrubbery, the few small animals and whatever else there was to see as he rode towards the grove where his father was buried. How could he when his mind kept going over the past, and trying to think of something, anything, to help both his wife and Nick. However, he had to pull up on Jingo's reins and come to a stop when he saw Sheriff Madden and Nick talking.

"What's up, Jarrod?" Fred asked as Jarrod pulled up in front of Nick and him. "You looked as if you were riding a bit faster than one would if they were simply out for a ride. Is something wrong?"

Was something wrong? Jarrod wondered if that was the understatement of the year or not. "I was looking for Nick. I had something I wanted to discuss with him."

Fred frowned slightly. "Is it something that can wait?"

That question had Jarrod leaning forward in his saddle and studying the lawman closely. "Why?"

Fred glanced at Nick, who spoke up before the sheriff had a chance to reply. "He just asked me if I had time to travel to Modesto with his deputy. They have a prisoner down there, one that is wanted for attempted murder here in Stockton; only he have the US Marshall stopping by his office tomorrow on another matter. He has to be there. I just asked him to head out to the ranch now to let you all know I told him I'd do it."

Jarrod wasn't happy at first; that is, not until he realized that Nick's temporary absence could be a good thing. After all, it would give him time to help Georgia deal with the memories that had been stirred up when she'd actually seen his brother. "Are you going to have some time when you get home?" Jarrod asked his brother who looked a bit uneasy. Jarrod figured it was because Nick had an idea of what he'd wanted to talk to him about.

"Of course, I will. What kind of question is that?" Nick answered and then excused himself, saying he had to go meet the deputy.

Jarrod started to turn his horse around, "I think I'll head home." However, before he could leave Fred stopped him.

"May I ask you something?" Fred asked as questioning look appeared in his eyes.

Jarrod got the same feeling he got in court when someone was about to ask something he would rather they not. He might have said he didn't have the time for further chatting only that would not be the truth and he had never lied to the lawman. "What is it?"

"Is it true your wife is alive?" Fred knew the conductor of the train well and the man had been all too happy to tell him that the war time bride Jarrod had taken, the one that everyone said had died, had been with Jarrod on his return trip from Colorado. Only Fred didn't know whether or not to believe it. As good a man was Henry was…the conductor did have a way of confusing his facts at times. Fred might have continued questioning the conductor's words only the moment he asked his question Jarrod stiffened.

"Yes, it's true." Then, out of concern what else Fred might have heard, Jarrod asked, "What are people saying?'

Fred started chuckling and assured Jarrod it was nothing too bad. "There's a few who, having heard years ago, she was from Missouri wanted to know which side she'd been on, but they are few. Mostly, it's just the gossipy women who are upset that their daughters have 'just lost out on the chance to marry into money'. Okay, they didn't put it exactly that way."

Jarrod started laughing, "But, you are." He then grew serious and repeated what Georgia had told him shortly the night before he put her on the ill fated train. "If it's anyone's business, she was a Conscientious Objector and does not wish to discuss the war. Like many others, it tore her family apart."

Fred gave him a sympathetic smile and a slight nod of the head. He knew many like that…even a couple in Stockton had had the heartache of having sons who the war had divided. "Should someone ask I'll tell them that; that is, if it's okay with you."

"It is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need t get back to my wife and family." Jarrod turned his horse around and rode back towards the ranch and to his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jarrod had hoped to be able to sit down with Georgia the moment he got home, but it had not happened. It seemed like every man and their brother insisted on stopping him and talking to him. By the time he arrived back at the house it was almost four in the afternoon and his wife was in the kitchen giving Audra a cooking lesson, and had told her she'd work with her so her cooking would improve. That way her brothers' teasing about Audra's cooking would be just that…teasing with nothing to support their remarks. Victoria was finishing a light snack that her daughter and daughter in law had prepared for her when Jarrod walked into the dining room.

"A little early to be eating isn't it?" Jarrod asked amazed to see his mother at the table.

"It wasn't a full meal, just a small taste of what's for supper." Victoria stood up and explained what was going on. "It's rather tasty. Georgia has worked with Audra a few hours now. I'm rather amazed how patient your wife has been with your sister. Audra's future husband actually has a chance of surviving their honeymoon now."

Jarrod had to pick up his jaw when he heard his mother's remark. Sure, he and his brothers had often joked that Audra would remain single because no man they knew had a death wish, but their mother had never said a word. If anything, she had reprimanded her sons telling them they ought to give their sister more encouragement. "Well, Georgia was always an excellent cook. She made anything taste good." Jarrod said as he looked towards the kitchen, a look of both admiration and longing in his eyes. He could hear his wife and sister's laughter drifting through the slightly opened door that led to the kitchen. That part felt good, hearing his wife and sister laugh.

"Did you find Nick?" Victoria, who had talked with Heath, asked. Her question turned Jarrod's attention away from his sister and wife.

Jarrod stiffened slightly at the question as his mind was turned back to the matter at hand. "That has both a yes and no answer." He replied as Victoria stood up. "I met up with Fred and him while I was out riding." He couldn't help but chuckle at his mother's raised eyebrows as she and he walked out of the dining room and into the living room. He was sure she thought he was going to tell her Nick had gotten into some sort of trouble and Fred was hauling him in for it. "Don't worry; he's not in any legal trouble."

"Then why mention Fred when I asked about Nick?" Victoria looked at him with a look of confusion on her face as she sat down on the sofa.

"He pulled Nick into doing a quick job for him." Jarrod sat down in the chair closest to the living room entrance and explained everything, including why Fred had pulled a rancher into doing what would normally be the sheriff's job.

Remembering how things had been when Jarrod and Georgia first arrived, Victoria decided to push Jarrod to talk about the things Heath had told her and Audra about…only to receive an exasperated look from her son. "He didn't ask to be the last one to see Zebulon alive and, when it comes to her father, Nick only did what he had to in order to save our lives. All of us just need to truly let the past go; after all, we can't change it." Jarrod leaned back in the chair and explained what he had originally meant to do when he and Fred separated company. "I was going to talk to Georgia once I got here only," he glanced in the direction of the kitchen and said, "If she's actually helping Audra make progress with her cooking, I'll wait until later."

"What? You're afraid an interrupted lesson might result in a bit of suffering for all of us after supper?" Victoria's eyes were laughing even if she asked the question with a straight face.

Jarrod couldn't help but burst out laughing. At times like this he was reminded just how much of a sense of humor his mother had. "You could put it that way, lovely lady." He managed to say once he got his laughter somewhat under control.

Victoria, who had started laughing with Jarrod, quit laughing and grew serious. After having witnessed what seemed to her to be an uneasy truce between her daughter in law and her hot tempered son, Victoria figured maybe she had an answer to Jarrod's dilemma, or part of the answer anyway. "I know you said you wanted to have a doctor look at her, but have you ever considered just the two of you heading up to the lodge first? I mean, it seems to me like it would be easier for the two of you to relax and talk to each other, to get reacquainted even better, if there was no opportunity for interruptions from anyone." She didn't wait for an answer as she stood up and excused herself, saying she had a few things to do.

Jarrod rubbed his chin as Victoria left the room. His mother had a point and he knew it. He and Georgia did need some time to themselves. He might have continued dwelling on the matter, only Heath opened the front door and entered the house. Upon seeing Jarrod sitting alone, Heath walked into the living room and asked the same question as Victoria had, as he sat down in the chair that sat on the other side of the small table that separated the chair Jarrod sat in from the one he was now using. He received the same reply Victoria had. Jarrod then told Heath what their mother had suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Heath said as he took off one of his boots. "You gonna do it?"

Jarrod nodded slowly, "I think so. That is, if she'll go for it. I'm going to talk to her after supper." Then, to have a bit of fun with his brother, Jarrod informed him they'd be eating soon. "Mother says Audra's outdone herself." He had to fight to keep from laughing as a look of horror spread over Heath's face.

"Wonder if I could get away with going into…" Heath's words were cut off as Jarrod lost the battle to control his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Heath asked puzzled.

"The look on your face!" Jarrod answered as he stood up and explained what he'd left out. He wasn't surprised when Heath looked both very much relieved and surprised.

"Guess I best wash up for supper then." Heath picked his boots up as he stood up. As he left the room, Heath turned and looked at Jarrod. "I pray the best for everyone, Jarrod, hope you know that." He did too. It was bad enough when there were uneasy feelings between mere friends or acquaintances. They sure didn't need any between members of their own family.

Jarrod smiled and nodded, but said nothing as he took a swallow of a drink he'd just poured himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Georgia's eyes widened as Jarrod pulled up to the lodge which stood two stories high, had windows on both sides and a balcony ran around three fourths of the building. She'd seen plenty of grand homes when she was younger and visiting some of her relatives; however, if they had such a beautiful place as this…one used for vacations….she'd never seen them. Then again, as she thought on it, Georgia realized she'd never spent any of her vacations with them.

"It's breath taking." Georgia said as Jarrod climbed down from the wagon.

"My father and our Uncle Jim built it when I and Nick were small. We did what we could, but sometimes I think we were more of a hindrance than a help." Jarrod chuckled as the memories came back to him. However, his chuckling stopped when he saw the fleeting look of anger, or what he perceived to be anger, flash across his wife's face at the mention of Nick's name. Inwardly, he sighed. After they got settled in and had some time simply to relax, he'd have to approach the subject and hope for the best.

It took more than a few minutes, but soon Jarrod and Georgia had their luggage had been put away. Jarrod handled the heavier items and items that needed to be put higher than Georgia could reach while she put the lighter items away in places she could reach. Afterwards, they found their way to the front of the fireplace, which sat in the living room, and watching as the flames inside started dancing. Since Georgia wanted to simply sit on the floor, Jarrod helped her onto the floor and then pushed her wheelchair up against the wall, next to the couch that sat against the south wall close to the door.

"This brings back memories." Georgia sighed and spoke quietly after Jarrod had joined her.

Jarrod smiled as he took a chance and positioned himself behind wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him as he did so. He answered just as quietly, "So does this. We used to do this a lot at the Cannons and then that shack we had to hide in."

Georgia stiffened slightly and then relaxed. "Funny, isn't it? We had some pretty good times together, even though we were living a nightmare."

"Yes, it is. I wouldn't change a thing if I could." No sooner had he spoken the words than he was shocked to have Georgia pull out from his embrace, and then pressing her hands down upon the floor, manage to whirl herself around. The pain, anger and hurt in her eyes were so strong that Jarrod was practically knocked backwards.

"That's because ya gained a wife and lost nothin' but time with the army!" Georgia's eyes started to fill with tears as she raged on, slipping back into the southern accent she thought had left her speech, "Ya had yer parents and siblin's prayin' for ya! Ya never watched any of yer brothers struggling ta survive after he was sent home too crippled up ta provide fer his family! Never had ta learn that the one brother ya l…loved more than life itself h…had ta die and ya…" she gasped as the tears continued to flow "never had ta sh…shoot at yer daddy or have to watch helplessly as…." Georgia broke down completely as it became impossible to continue.

While Jarrod was stunned, he could see where his words would hit her wrong. Jarrod moved quickly and pulled Georgia back into his embrace…. only this time he made sure he was by her side instead of behind her. He waited until her cries subsided before he started talking, slow and in a soothing voice, the one he always used when someone he loved needed comforting. "No, no, I haven't and I shouldn't have borrowed my brother's habit of speaking before I took time to think. For not doing so, I _am_ sorry. Still, if Nick or I had had the power to change any of what happened back then we would have. Neither one of us wanted you to be hurt anymore than you'd already been."

"…_.if Nick or I had had the power to change any of that we would have. Neither one of us wanted you to be hurt anymore than you'd already been."_While she didn't know why, Jarrod's last words made her realize the reason she'd been so cold and indifferent to Nick. She was, unintentionally, transferring any unresolved anger left over from the war onto her brother in law for one simple reason…she had, deep inside, hoped her father could only be disabled again not killed. Nick had also been the last to see the brother she dearly loved, and she was jealous. "I'm sorry." Georgia said after a brief moment of silence, "I have been more than a bit off since you showed up in Colorado, and more so when I first saw your brother. There was no call for it. It's not like he asked for the nightmare anymore than either one of us did. And, like many men, did only what he had too. I'm sorry too, for not having the courage to travel out here when we received no replies. I can see now I should have. I just didn't want to go where I was unwelcome and didn't even know one person. Then…." Her voice trailed off again.

Remembering all his talks the Hammers, Jarrod ran his hand down the side of her head and assured her he understood. "You felt betrayed after I had assured you they'd welcome you with open arms. And, I dare say," Jarrod said as he took a deep breath, "When you did not receive a reply from me, you felt used and angry."

Georgia trembled slightly and nodded. "I didn't want to believe it, only when days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years what else was I supposed to think?"

Jarrod, who had been looking down at Georgia, looked back into the fire as he held her close. Thinking over everything she'd just said and how deep her feeling of betrayal must have been, he was amazed she'd remained in love with him and agreed to travel to California with him. "I can't change the past; none of us can, though we can move forward. My family isn't expecting us home until the end of the week. Let's enjoy our time here and then, after we go home, I'll contact Dr. Clark. That is," he paused realizing how important it was for her to know he could indeed accept her as she was, "But, only if you want me too. Until then we can get to know each other again." Then, recalling his promise to Mr. Hammer, he said, "You were always an independent one and, from what I can see, still are. I'll only step in when I have to, I promise. I'll never do for you what you can do for yourself."

While Georgia knew she needed to seriously consider the option of seeing another doctor, she didn't want to have to worry about making that decision at the moment. All she wanted was to get to know the man her husband had become. Wrapping both her arms around his waist, she tilted her head upwards very appreciative of Jarrod's support, along with his willingness to treat her as capable human being, not some helpless invalid. "Let's enjoy the week without worrying about anything else while we're here. Maybe I could even sit at the banks of the pond and try some fishing."

Jarrod chuckled as he nodded. "We can do that." He just knew they were going to have a wonderful week.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The birds were singing in the top of the majestic trees that stood near the pond Jarrod and Georgia sat next to. After spending more than a few hours simply talking, they had taken more a few more hours planning out their week. The planning was something that Georgia loved. She'd confessed how much it had bothered her not to have a permanent schedule back during the war. He had completely understood and been more than willing to work with her to come up with a schedule they could both be satisfied with.

When it came to their current fishing excursion, Georgia had been elated by the idea of being able to spend a morning taking the time to catch what would be their lunch, though she had insisted on simply using a long stick with string and bait attached. "It's the way Zebulon and I used to go fishing" had been her exact words, along with "And the only way the Hammers had of fishing, no money for 'fancy things' like they sell in some places". There was also a soft breeze blowing through the air. Overall, Jarrod was sure it was the perfect day for fishing.

"Mr. Hammer took the family on a fishing trip that lasted three days." Georgia turned and looked at Jarrod, who had commented how much he liked fishing with his family. "Like I told you during the war, my father never 'had the time for such luxuries', so it was nice to go along with the Hammers on their fishing excursions." She went on to compare the vast difference between the Hammers and her late father. More than once, she said 'he didn't have time for…'.

Somehow, hearing that Mr. Marshall had made very little time for his children did not surprise Jarrod. Though, the thought that the Hammers had had to step in and help Georgia made Jarrod upset with the drunken telegraph operator all over again. His parents should have been the ones to take her under their wing. He should have been able to take her on all the horseback rides he'd dreamt of during the war. He forced himself to change his way of thinking when Georgia stopped and looked closely at him. "I know folks thought I was crazy when I refused to see if you filed any sort of papers, whether it was divorce papers or a death certificate. I can see now I didn't because not only was I still in love with you, but it was a way to keep any man from looking at me as a prospective wife. My trust level with other people wasn't very high for a long time. May I ask you something?"

Jarrod, who had bent his legs and wrapped his arms around them, nodded. "Of course,"

"I overheard your sister tell your brother, the one called Heath," she said Heath's name in a questioning tone in her voice. When Jarrod nodded, Georgia continued. "She was amazed you'd never filed a death certificate and that no one else ever turned your head. Why didn't you?" After she'd learned the truth about the telegraph operator, Georgia had assumed that Jarrod would have done just that.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders. "I came close a few times. The first time was three years after the accident. I got as far as the courthouse and turned around and left. Two years later I tried again only to do the same thing." He took a deep breath and then admitted he'd actually gone inside the building with the necessary paperwork. I couldn't do it and left again. The last time I seriously thought about it I'd met a woman by the first name of Beth. Ironically," he smiled at Georgia, "she was a schoolteacher too. I…" he thought about admitting he'd kissed her, but then figured there was no need to. It's not like Georgia was stupid. "I went as far as to get off the train and talk to her some more. I went to tell her everything and to ask if she would marry me after I filed your death certificate, but…" he turned the palms of his hands up and looked around at the pond and the trees, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't shake the feeling you were alive somewhere and I wondered what you were doing…and why you were staying away. I almost hired the Pinkertons to try to find you, but a good share of them knew my family and knew what the papers claimed. I would have been committed to a hospital without definite proof that you might be alive."

Georgia felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness for both of them. So many years spent in needless pain and sorrow. "I hated the Civil War back then, still do. I can't abide the stupidity of people like that operator either. Jarrod..." she paused, shook he head and said, "If I could turn the clock back and know what I know now, I would never have stayed with the Hammers. I would have hopped the next available train to Stockton."

While she had not said the words to try and put any sort of guilt trip onto Jarrod, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness roll over him. If only he had known about the true situation was back then, he would have moved heaven and earth to get to Georgia and take her to California himself.

"Hey," Georgia reached over with her free hand and laid it on Jarrod's upper arm, "don't go looking so upset. Like you said yesterday, we can't do a thing about the past. Though," she got a mischievous grin on her face, "We can always do something about the present." Before Jarrod knew it, she had pushed him over. Being so close to the pond, he actually fell into the pond. Georgia started laughing hard while Jarrod stood up and, with a huge grin on his, went after his wife. Naturally, in her condition, Georgia couldn't get away.

"W…what are you going to do?" Georgia squealed in delight as Jarrod picked her up.

Jarrod's only answer was to carry her into the pond and dunk her into the water. When he brought her up, she sputtered and laughed. "Guess I best be careful if I ever decide to push you in again." Then again, as she watched as the water dripped off him, it might not be a bad idea.

Jarrod laughed as he carried her out of the pond and headed towards the lodge. "As wet as we both are, I think we best head back inside and get into dry clothes. Last thing we need it to catch cold."

Georgia would have said she was just fine only the wind blew past her at that very moment and she shivered involuntarily. That reaction only made it so Jarrod started walking faster than before.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jarrod and Georgia's weeklong vacation was drawing to a close, something they both wished was not the case. While it had been somewhat of a roller coaster, even as far as going as having an all-out yelling match, they would be eternally grateful for the respite that Victoria had suggested. Now, the couple once again sat in front of the empty fireplace talking. They had been there for hours swapping stories back and forth. The last story Jarrod had told her was how Heath had come to join the family.

"I thought the accident must have robbed me of more than a couple days of memories, glad that's not the case. Heath seems like a good man." Georgia commented as she leaned backwards into Jarrod; he had wrapped his arms around her waist once more.

"He is." Jarrod smiled as he thought on his blond haired brother. "He and Nick have formed a bond such a strong bond it still amazes me at times. Sometimes, I'm almost jealous."

Georgia frowned slightly. "You haven't formed a bond with him?"

Jarrod chuckled, "I didn't say that. We have a bond just as strong, just different. I think it's simply due to the fact that we don't work side by side the way he and Nick do."

Georgia moved slightly and rested the back of her head against Jarrod's shoulder, letting out a melancholy sounding sigh as she did so. "Zebulon and I used to have that kind of bond. To be honest, looking back at it, I already knew he was gone before you told me. I just didn't want to admit it."

Remembering the night his father was shot and the feeling that he, Jarrod, had gotten only a couple of hours before learning of the murder Jarrod tightened his hold on Georgia, but not so tight as to hurt her. "I know how that is." He then admitted to the experience in his office. "He'd approve of you, really he would."

Georgia turned her face away from the fireplace and looked into Jarrod's eyes. "Even though I can't walk?"

Jarrod sighed; how he wished she would let that fact stop bothering her. He removed one of his arms from off her waist and moved his hand up to the side of her face. Running his fingers down the side of her face and smiled his eyes full of admiration. "He would feel bad that you had the accident only I guarantee you he'd definitely approve." Then, remembering some rather frank talks he'd had with Doctor Merar, Jarrod started to lower his head only to stop, remembering his promise to her. After all the progress they'd made, he didn't want to it all ruined because he's pushed her too fast. However, he was pleasantly surprised, but pleased when she reached up and stopped him.

Georgia sent tremors through him as the look of desire filled her eyes and she whispered low, "It's been a long time, Captain, but my legs, I can't…" she was a bit embarrassed as she tried to find the words needed to express her fears.

Jarrod's heart skipped a beat and he grinned wide as she had oftentimes called him captain when encouraging his advances. "Too long," he whispered, his voice a bit raspy, as he covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue inside as he did so. After kissing her with all he had, Jarrod kissed her forehead and cheek. "It will be fine, different yes, but fine." His rich baritone voice flowed into her ears as he lay her down in front of the empty fireplace. "Trust me."

Georgia felt her own small tremors roll over her as she whispered back, "Yes, Captain."

~oOo~

Victoria, who was in the living room, started backwards when Nick entered the house and slammed the door behind him. "Sorry, mother, didn't meant to startle you," He looked around and asked, "Where's Jarrod?"

"Up at the lodge with Georgia," She went onto to tell him what she had suggested and why. Then, due to what she'd been told, Victoria gave her hot tempered son a sympathetic smile and said, "I'm sure it will help all of you."

Due to the look in her eye and the one in her voice, Nick asked, "You know?"

Victoria nodded, "Jarrod told Heath, and he told me. It wasn't your fault, Nick, none of it was. Like I just said, I'm sure the week up at the lodge will help smooth things out. Well, a lot of it anyway."

Nick had to admit he agreed that her idea had been a good idea, especially since he didn't like feeling like walking on eggshells. That's what it would feel like if Georgia continued blowing cold air his way. "I hope it's helping both of them."

Due to the fact that her middle son kept looking towards the door, as if he was hoping someone would walk in, Victoria knew there was something Nick wasn't saying. She didn't like that, especially since the first thing he'd done after entering the house was to ask for Jarrod. "What's going on?"

Nick sat down on the sofa and leaned back. He might have kicked his feet up had his mother not been in the room. "That prisoner I helped bring back? He needs a good attorney."

Victoria's eyes opened wide. If Nick was saying that, there must have been quite the conversation on the way back to Stockton. "I saw Fred in town yesterday. Somehow the subject of the gentleman came up. Fred says the gentleman is wanted for attempting to kill Gideon Marks." Gideon Marks had taken over the bank in Stockton the year before. Victoria didn't really care for the man; still, he hadn't done anything to incur her wrath either.

"Mr. Branson claims it was the other way around. He says that he lived throughout Missouri and Illinois for years and recognized Mr. Marks from the war. He wouldn't tell me anything else only, as I just said, he asked me if I knew an excellent attorney. I could tell he was flat out scared. Fred agreed to make sure he kept an extra eye on the man until I could talk to Jarrod." Nick told her.

"Well, he and Georgia are due back sometime tomorrow. You can talk to him then." Victoria then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Nick alone. He might have tried to relax and forget the ride home only just then Heath opened the front door and, after shutting the door behind him, walked into the living room.

"About time you made it home," Heath teased as he plopped down into the chair closet to the sofa and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. His joking tone quickly changed when he looked at Nick and saw the most serious expression on his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

Nick repeated what he'd told their mother and then added, "Mr. Marks was stationed in the western part of Missouri during the war so the part about recognizing him might very well be fact."

"But he wouldn't say anything else?" Heath asked as his eyebrow knitted together and a look of concern came into his eyes.

"Nope, but I have a bad feeling about it. Jarrod's the best there is only, if it's going to mean having his mind turned back to the war after just being reunited with Georgia," He shook his head, "I don't like it."

Heath didn't either; still, he knew Jarrod. Unless Georgia did something to stop him, Jarrod would at least talk to the man, probably take the case on too. "Guess all we can do is hope for the best." He then turned to their talk to ranch business and other things. After all, when it came to the gentleman in the jail cell, there was nothing that could be done at the moment for him anyway.

A/N For those who would have liked to listen in on Jarrod and Georgia's fight, talk to them. They wouldn't let me into the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Georgia wheeled herself into the study; Heath had told her Nick was looking at some of the ranch ledgers. While she and Jarrod had been told Nick wanted to talk to Jarrod, she had asked Jarrod to allow her a few minutes first. She wanted to explain things to Nick and apologize to him. Jarrod had smiled and told her he more than understood.

"I need to talk to mother anyway." Jarrod told her as he headed up the stairs to find Victoria.

Nick raised his head when he heard the door open and heard the sound of the wheels on Georgia's chair rolling over through the doorway and saw her wheel herself towards the desk. Not knowing what to expect, he sat up, straighten, stiffened and prepared for the worst. Though, the apprehension fast turned to confusion as Georgia rubbed the arm of her wheelchair with her right hand and asked if he had a moment.

"Sure I do," Nick put down the ledger he'd been holding onto and leaned back.

"I…I wanted to say I'm sorry." Georgia went on to confess what she'd admitted to Jarrod. "What happened back then was out of your hands. If you had simply disabled my father again, he would have continued hunting us anyway. And, when it comes to my brother," She shrugged her shoulders, "I really am grateful he had a man who treated him with kindness and respect before he died." By the time she was through, Nick felt a lump in his throat and, standing up, he walked around the desk and leaned against it, and hooked his thumbs onto the top of his pant pockets.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You've been through more than a body should have to. I just wish I could have changed things for you and my brother. Even though I'd heard your father say Jarrod had taken his daughter away from him, I knew knew those men were trying to kill us all." Nick sighed, as he thought on the man in the jail and his request. All of a sudden he wished he'd never said he'd talk to Jarrod. Also, normally he would have waited to talk to Jarrod only, after what Georgia had just said….he just had to speak up.

"There's something I'd like your opinion on, well consent really, " Nick told her.

"What could I possibly help you with Nick?" she asked surprised.

"While Jarrod has spent the last twelve years either mourning or missing you, or trying to deal with nightmares that held the horrors we both had to endure during the war, he has also built up a fine reputation as a lawyer. He's worked hard, continuing to fight for justice for people this country. I think it was his way of getting through the pain he'd suffered." He paused and then said, "There is a man being held for attempted murder in the Stockton jail. The man I helped Fred transport. I believe that man is innocent and I was going to ask Jarrod if he would at least talk to him, maybe take on his case. However, with the two of you just barely being reunited, if you want, I can encourage Jarrod to have another attorney talk to him."

Georgia smiled as she knew Nick meant well. "No, I married your brother knowing full well what he working towards before the war, and I was not surprised to find him in the field of law of now. You tell him everything and let him decide. I'll support him no matter what he decides, and I'll make sure he knows that too." She then excused herself as she turned her wheelchair around and left the room, leaving Nick to go back to his work until Jarrod walked into the room.

**~oOo~**

Jarrod, who had finished talking to Nick, then to Georgia and finally his mother, stepped out onto the porch and found Audra and Carl Wheeler visiting with Georgia, who had joined them after talking with her husband. Jarrod was sure if things kept going the way they were, he'd have a brother-in-law soon.

"On your way to town?" Carl asked when he saw Jarrod came out of the house.

"Yes, I am, seems like I have visit to the jail to make." Jarrod answered as he smiled.

"Personally, I can't see Branson being innocent. After all, Gideon's never been anything but honest with anyone since the day he came to Stockton." Carl said, the hard look in his eyes and tone of his voice told them all how serious he was.

Jarrod gave Carl a polite smile. "I agree Mr. Marks has been an upstanding citizen; still, I think I'll have a small talk with Adam Branson." He would have simply walked off at that point only the moment he had referred to Mr. Marks Jarrod saw Georgia stiffen ever so slightly. That raised his curiosity level up to a number 10. "Only first," He said as he looked at his wife, "I need to talk to Georgia. Do you mind?" He asked her and nodded towards the house.

Georgia chastised herself for failing to succeed to hide her knee jerk reaction when she'd heard her husband refer to the Gideon she'd been hearing about by the last name of Marks. Then again, maybe Jarrod should be told what she knew of a man by that name. "Will you excuse me, seems like I am being summoned." Her eyes sparkled and she laughed when Carl and Audra started laughing. Jarrod simply chuckled as he pushed her chair back into the house and into the study. Once inside the study, he positioned the chair in front of his desk and sat down on the chair behind it.

"Out with it." Jarrod leaned back in his chair, resting his right arm on the arm of his chair while he held his left hand up and rested it up against his chin with his fingers bent backwards towards his ear. He kicked his left leg over his right one as he asked, "What do you know about Gideon Marks that we don't?"

Georgia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe a lot, maybe not. All depends if we're talkin' about the same man or not. Does this man claim to have lived in the St. Louis at one time? Does he say he fought for the north just as hard as he could?" She went on to list a number of questions. Each one earned her a verbal 'yes' or a nod of the head. By the time she was through asking questions, Jarrod knew something was up.

"Okay, now tell me what you know." Jarrod, without half thinking, started using his 'courtroom voice'. That both amused and irritated Georgia, though she bit her tongue for the sake of keeping their talk short. If she was right, she'd dare say Mr. Branson was telling the truth.

"First tell me something," Georgia found herself again rubbing the arm of her chair with her right hand, a nervous habit she seemed to have picked up somewhere along the line. "What, if anything, has this Mr. Marks said about himself, his parents and his family?"

Jarrod thought a moment. As he thought, a frown appeared upon his face. "Mr. Marks said he was born and grew up in Saint Louis, Missouri, but his family moved to Ohio after the war broke out. He said his father, Robert Hanks was a major in the Union army. He said all his brothers fought for the north and they made the move rather than to stay in 'such a hotbed of activity'. Are you going to tell me he's lying?"

Georgia sighed and nodded. "Partly, just before Zebulon joined the Confederate army he came home and talked about meeting with one Gideon Marks, born and raised in Saint Louis. Jarrod," Georgia leaned forward, "Zebulon said 'he admired the man because he had left his family ta stay in Missouri while they went to Ohio. Zeb said 'Mr. Marks was taking a lot of risks'." Georgia leaned forward, "I was in the barn loft one day when my father walked into the barn with a man dressed in civilian clothes. He never said his first name, but he called him Mr. Marks and urged him to 'continue servin' the south the way he was'. Jarrod," she took a deep breath, "As they talked I was shocked to learn Mr. Marks was a spy for the Confederate army!"

Jarrod's eyes widened as he lowered his left hand. Nick said Mr. Branson said it was Mr. Marks who had attempted to kill him, not the other way around. He also claimed to have lived in the Missouri area. "I need to get to the jail, but tell me first," Jarrod leaned forward, grave concern shown on his face, "Did you ever meet Mr. Marks face to face?"

"No, daddy and he didn't even know I was in the loft." As she spoke she saw what Jarrod was getting at. "I don't know anything else, and that was the only time I saw the man around our place. Why are you asking? Should I be concerned about Mr. Marks?"

"Maybe not only," he said as he stood up and grabbed his hat, "until I talk to Mr. Branson, I'd appreciate you sticking close to the house." Jarrod gave her a quick kiss and hurried out of the room and out of the house, but not before asking her once again to please think long and hard about consenting to see Dr. Clarke.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Fred was sitting behind his old brown desk looking through some old books, when he heard the door open and saw Jarrod walk into the office. He was more than grateful for the break his visitor's appearance gave him, even if it was only for a few minutes. He stood up and, turning to face the wall where the keys were hanging, he stretched out his hand and said, "I assume you're here to talk to Mr. Branson."

"Yes, I am. Has he said anything to you since Nick and your deputy brought him in?" Jarrod asked, as they headed for the back of the jail.

"Only the same thing he told Nick; he knows Mr. Marks from the Civil War. However, I'll tell you right now I'll be glad when his trial date is set and over. There's already been an attempt on his life," Fred answered.

Jarrod's eyes widened. Mr. Marks was liked well enough, but enough for someone to try to and take the law into their own hands because of the supposed attempt on his life? That just didn't sit right. "When did this happen?"

"Shortly after he was brought in, someone pointed a gun in through the cell window. If it wasn't for my deputy, they'd have taken a shot. As it was, they got away and we had to move Mr. Branson to another cell." Fred answered, as he led Jarrod back to the prisoner's cell. "You've got a visitor." Fred looked at Mr. Branson who had sat up on his cot and then went back to his desk.

"Who are you?" the light brown haired gentleman asked, hoping he was going to be getting some help to clear his name, not more accusations being thrown his way.

"Jarrod Barkley, my brother Nick said you needed an attorney. From what I hear around town, I'd say he's right." Jarrod answered, keeping his eyes on the gentleman as he talked.

Mr. Branson stared at Jarrod for a moment. The man with the deputy had mentioned a brother who was an attorney, but he hadn't expected Nick to actually talk to him. After coming out of the momentary shock, Mr. Branson stood up and walked over to the bars that separated Jarrod and himself. "Don't know that it will do me any good to get one. Mr. Marks wants me dead, already tried to get the job done once."

"Why does he want you dead so badly?" Jarrod asked, wondering if the man was indeed right. Was the man many people admired really a murderer at heart?

Mr. Branson studied Jarrod for a moment and, when he realized Jarrod was indeed willing to listen, he replied. "Simple, he and I were both spies for the Confederate army during the war, though I only did it occasionally. Actually, he did more than simply spy work."

After what Georgia had told him, Jarrod wasn't surprised to hear that Mr. Branson knew that Mr. Marks had been a spy, but he was somewhat shocked to hear that the man admit that he too had done spy work too… and that Mr. Marks had done more than do spy work. "Exactly what do you mean 'more than simply spy'?" Jarrod asked slowly.

"He was also a member of the Missouri Raiders and he has the blood of many men on his hands. It was also rumored among the spies that if anyone needed money quickly he was the man to go to." Mr. Branson stated bluntly. "I tried to tell your prosecuting attorney that when I first got here, but he said that, with no one else to collaborate my story, it would be his word against mine.

Now Jarrod had shock waves go through him. Thinking about Georgia back at the ranch, Jarrod turned to leave. "I'll talk to Fred about getting an extra guard put on you while I go check a few things out."

"Mr. Barkley," Mr. Branson took a hold of the bars and looked at Jarrod in earnest, "I don't have the money to pay you. Well, not very much anyway."

Thinking of all the comrades he'd watched die during the war, and how close he, himself, had come to dying due to information that had been passed onto the south, Jarrod looked at the man and said flatly, "If I'm able to prove you're telling the truth, then you can promise me to leave town the moment you're free; that's all the payment I'll ask."

While Mr. Branson liked Stockton, he valued his life even more. Besides, he knew that once it came out he'd been a spy a lot of people would want him dead anyway. "No problem, clear my name of the attempted murder charges and I'll gladly go back to Missouri."

Jarrod then turned and hurried out the door. He wasted no time in talking to the sheriff. He then headed straight for the ranch where he meant to talk to Georgia again. He had to find out exactly what she'd heard in that barn the night Mr. Marks talked to her father. He had to see if she could collaborate Mr. Branson's story.

~oOo~

Georgia, who had been working on a piece of embroidery, looked at Jarrod, who had sat down and told her what Mr. Branson had claimed. She could see the fear that Jarrod had in his eyes and she didn't have to ask what put it there. "I doubt Mr. Marks knows that I'm aware of his spy activity. Like I said, we never talked face to face, and he and my daddy never knew I was listening and watching that day in the barn."

"Do you remember exactly what they were talking about? I mean, even a small portion of it?" Jarrod asked.

Georgia put down her embroidery and thought for a few minutes, biting her bottom lip as she did so. "Are you asking me if they mentioned the Missouri Raiders or anything else?" she asked as she looked Jarrod straight in the eyes.

Jarrod nodded. "Yes, I guess I am."

Again, Georgia thought back onto a period of time she'd just as soon forget. "He did mention having friends waiting for him, ones that would help cleanse Missouri of the enemy, but Jarrod," she laid her hand on top of her husband's, "I honestly don't remember him specifically mentioning the Missouri Raiders. As far as any money went," she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "nothing was said about that subject. Though, I know for a fact daddy never seemed to lack for money. I always wondered why."

"Doesn't matter," Jarrod took a deep breath, "It still seems to backs up what Mr. Branson said." He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He hated the fact that this case had come to him when it did. All he wanted was to take his wife to see Dr. Clarke as he feared the continuing delay would only lower any chance she had of ever getting rid of the wheelchair and walking more than extremely short distances with the braces on her legs and crutches, not that he minded carrying her when he needed too, he didn't. Still, she'd already made it crystal clear in private talks with him what she thought of his turning his back on the case if there was reason to believe the man was innocent. He turned back to Georgia. "I'm going to talk to Nick and Heath. Please, don't leave the ranch without one of them with you."

Georgia was surprised. "I might be able to back Mr. Branson's story up when it comes to Mr. Marks being untrustworthy, but I don't know why you're so worried. Even with the things I know, when it comes to Mr. Mark's past, the gentleman doesn't know it. Besides, you still can't prove it was Mr. Marks who attacked Mr. Branson."

"I'm going back in town sometime in the morning and see if I can find anyone who might have seen or heard anything." He paused and then added quietly, "I'd like to be able to send a telegram off to Dr. Clark at the same time." He found himself holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

Georgia didn't really want to see any doctor, but for the sake of her husband's peace of mind, she knew she needed to. "Fine, I'll go see him, but this business first." Jarrod gave her a small reassuring smile and walked back over to where she sat, next to the sofa in her wheelchair. "Thank you. Now," Jarrod, who still worried that Mr. Marks might, somehow, find out Mr. Branson wasn't the only one who knew of his wartime activities, told Georgia, "I best go talk to my brothers." He then walked out of the living room leaving his wife to go back to work on her embroidery.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Georgia wheeled her chair out onto the porch; down the ramp Jarrod and his brothers had built, and made her way to the corral fence. They had also laid a laid a slab of cement that ran from the house to the outside of the corral. They'd did that after Georgia admitted how she missed being able to go look at the horse's without help. Since the majority of the men were out on the range, she was taking advantage of the time to try and clear her head for what seemed the hundredth time.

"_I'd like to be able to send a telegram off to Dr. Clark at the same time." _Jarrod's word rang in her ears, along with her promise to let him know what her decision was by the time he left for Stockton, and he would be leaving soon. When one of the horses walked over to the fence and lowered its head, she reached up and rubbed the side of its face. "Sure wish you could talk," she said as the horse let out a small 'neigh', "maybe you could tell me what to do." No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Heath, who had come around the corner of the barn and heard her, startled her when he walked up next to her and leaned against the corral.

"Do about what?" Heath asked as he looked upon the sister in law he'd promised to keep an eye on.

Georgia sighed as she rubbed her legs. "These," she went onto to tell him what Jarrod had asked and what she'd consented to let him do. "It was more than nerve racking tolearn my 'father' was indeed bringing Jarrod to Colorado, and I had a dickens of a time accepting that we still had a chance of starting over as a couple after all these years. However," remembering the last few days at the lodge, she smiled wide as she said, "we've actually reconnected." Her smile then disappeared as she said, "I'm still nervous about seeing this Dr. Clarke." She shook her head. Georgia might have also talked about Mr. Marks and Mr. Branson too, only she didn't feel like discussing legal matters at the moment.

Heath said nothing at first. He thought on the many people he'd known who had found themselves in a wheelchair for one reason or the other, even for a short period of time. He hated to agree that seeing a doctor was a waste of time. Still, for the sake of his brother and sister-in-law, he didn't voice that agreement. Instead, he politely defended his brother's request. "Jarrod loves you. From what I hear, always has." Heath gave her a lopsided grin as he thought on the stories Nick had told him when it came to Jarrod and Georgia. "I think he just wants to make sure he's doing right by you."

Georgia gave him a small smile back and nodded. "I never stopped loving him either." She then looked at her legs again and thought on Heath's words. Finally, she looked back at Heath, who had been patiently leaning against the fence waiting for her to speak. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to Jarrod before he heads to town."

Heath gave her another crooked smile, "I ain't stoppin' you. I've got work to do myself." He then turned and walked away as Georgia headed to the house.

~oOo~

Jarrod, who had been more than overjoyed when Georgia had consented to not fight him when it came to contacting a doctor, went straight for the telegram office. He then waited to make sure the wire to his friend was sent. Afterward, he wasted no time in walking around town, stopping one person after another and asking them what, if anything, they knew concerning Mr. Marks and Mr. Branson, along with trying to find an eyewitness. He wasn't surprised to learn that very few people even knew Mr. Branson. After all, the man hadn't been in town that long when the incident had happened, and then the man had fled. However, he was more than surprised to find mixed comments about Mr. Marks. As good a face as he put on, Jarrod would have thoughts of those who he'd been talking to wouldn't be so divided in the things they had to say about the gentleman. When it came to finding an eye witness, he had no luck there. By the time he reached the Cattleman's Hotel, Jarrod realized it was already three o'clock and he hadn't eaten lunch.

Walking into the hotel, he easily found an empty table as the majority of men who usually patronized the establishment had already eaten. Sitting down he mentally ran through the past few hours and what little he had learned about both men. The fact that the few people who knew Mr. Branson had told him they'd all been shocked to learn of the charge as 'he didn't seem to be the type that would do such a thing' while more than one person confessed they thought Mr. Marks wore two faces. The fact that the man did not actually have the reputation many, including Jarrod's own family, thought he had, weighed heavily on Jarrod's mind. Only when Fred walked up and sat down at the table did Jarrod put his thoughts aside.

"Hello, Fred," Jarrod smiled politely, though he wondered about the serious look on Fred's face. "What's wrong?"

Fred, who had not believed Mr. Branson, was now thinking he just might be telling the truth, answered, "There was another attempt on Mr. Branson's life."

Jarrod felt his heart jump. "When?"

"At noon," Fred answered as he leaned back in his chair. "It would have worked too, I and Miss Clayton, who was bringing his meal in, accidently bumped into each other. It caused the tray to fall to the floor and, since my deputy had brought his dog to the office just for a few minutes, the dog got to the food first."

Jarrod had chills go down his spine as he said flatly, "The dog's dead, isn't he?"

"Not quite, but doc doesn't think he'll make it either. I'm beginning to think there might be some truth to the man's story after all." Fred tapped the table with his fingers.

Jarrod thought about Georgia. While it was true Mr. Marks did not know her face or that she'd been in the barn, it wasn't exactly a secret what her name was. Had Mr. Marshall ever mentioned any of his children, especially Georgia, by name? If he had, would Mr. Marks assume the late Mr. one way Marshall had talked to any of them? Jarrod didn't know, but he knew he had to make sure his wife was out of town and out of Mr. Marks' reach just in case. "So do I." Jarrod said as he stood up. "If you'll excuse me friend, I need to go. I have to get back to the ranch, after I stop by the telegraph office." Jarrod added the word 'again' only to himself as he then hurried out of the Cattleman's hotel, telling Fred he'd talk to him later and asking him to continue to keep an eye on Mr. Branson.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"What? I thought you said we'd go together when I saw Dr. Clarke!" Georgia turned her chair around and faced Jarrod. He had walked into their bedroom and told her what Fred had said and what he, Jarrod, had done. The fact she was upset showed as clear as the noonday sun.

Jarrod walked over and knelt down in front of her and raised his hands, placing them on each side of her face, keeping his pleading eyes on hers. "If Mr. Marks is behind the attempts on Mr. Branson life, then he'd be more than willing to try to take yours if he finds out you are Buck Marshall's daughter. I don't think it will matter that you don't know anything but what you told me. He'll assume the worst and come after you, or send someone to do the job for him." He then leaned in closer and lowered his voice, though the urgency in it rose greatly. "Please understand, I just got you back. I can't risk losing you again. My mother is willing to travel to San Francisco with you. The two of you can stay at the apartment my firm is going to secure for you, under assumed names. You can stay there while you're waiting to see Dr. Clarke. Hopefully, I can find someone else to back up Mr. Branson story or, better yet, one who can simply testify that, yes, Mr. Marks is the man behind things. Either way, if this mess isn't over with by the time Dr. Clarke can exam you, you can continue to stay with mother in San Francisco until it is."

Georgia felt the hugest struggle begin inside of her. She didn't like the idea of what Mr. Marks would do if he found out who she was, only she didn't want to be away from Jarrod either. "Twelve years, Jarrod." Her voice took on a slightly bitter tone. "Twelve long years thinking that your family didn't want me, twelve years thinking that you had decided a marriage to me wasn't worth the trouble people would give us, and yet being unable to get myself to do anything but love you. How can you ask me to leave you again?" Georgia's tears threatened to fall faster than any waterfall ever thought of running, though only a couple actually managed to escape. It felt as if someone had taken a knife and stabbed him in his heart.

He wiped what little moisture had escaped and leaned her gently forward while wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want you to leave." His voice sounded a tad bit husky as he held her close. "I want to keep you here in my arms." He kissed the side of her forehead. "I want to lay you down and love you a thousand times over." He closed his eyes and whispered, "But how can I have you stay here when doing so could mean you life?"

Georgia felt the warmth in his words, the love he had for her engulf her and she held on tight. In that moment the small amount of doubt and fear that had insisted on clinging onto her lost its grip and slipped away. "Please, lie with me before you send me away with your mother." She whispered as she turned her head and buried it into his neck, kissing him as she did so.

Jarrod felt the tremors inside him start. He couldn't have denied her if he wanted to. Lifting her out of her chair, he started kissing her back as he carried her to their bed and did as she had asked, making sure he made the time last as long as he possibly could. Afterwards, as he held Georgia in his arms, Jarrod promised to come for her the very first chance he got.

**~oOo~  
**

The middle aged, salt and peppered haired Gideon Marks paced back and forth across the floor of his spacious study. He was furious. Six months ago, he'd been contacted by some of his old war contacts, former Missouri Raiders. His friends were involved many illegal activities and had sought Mr. Mark's financial support with promises any money he got to them would be more than repaid, making it worth any trouble he'd have to deal with. Gideon Marks had consented and started embezzling money from the bank as a means to help his friends. Mr. Marks had no worries until he'd seen Adam Branson get off the stagecoach. The moment he'd laid eyes on the man, Gideon knew he was in trouble. Adam knew his past, along with the fact that he knew that he, Gideon, had once been accused of money laundering. He'd been guilty, but the charge had never been successfully proven. Even if the people of Stockton never found out about his current dealings, once Adam Branson told everyone about his past, Gideon knew he'd be chased out of town, and he'd be bankrupted. This being the case, he'd thought to simply get rid of the man. As far as Gideon knew, Mr. Branson was the only one in the area who knew about his past. Only, getting rid of Branson was proving not to be as easy as he had originally thought.

"Mr. Marks?" Thaddeus Lindsey, Mr. Mark's right hand man who had been standing in the same place for the past ten minutes waiting for his boss to speak, finally spoke up. "What do you want me to do? That Barkley fellow was in town today talking to people and asking questions."

"Did he find anything? I mean, is he close enough that I need to start worrying?" Gideon asked rather roughly. He had never had much patience, and he had none at all at this point in the game.

"Not that I can tell," Thaddeus answered. "But he won't give up. Jarrod Barkley and his brothers don't know the definition to those two words." Thaddeus didn't doubt the words he spoke to his boss. After all, he'd lived in Stockton longer than Mr. Marks and knew the Barkleys well. Well, well enough to know they generally got what they went after.

"Well then, simply keep an eye on him and don't bother me!" Mr. Marks barked, telling himself to be grateful only Mr. Branson knew of his, Gideon's, past history and there was nothing to be afraid of.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The streets of Stockton were fairly full as Heath made his way from the telegraph office to his brother's law office. When he opened the main door and walked in, Heath was surprised to see Jarrod's personal office door was wide open and Thaddeus Lindsey storming out of it. The man was in such a hurry to get out, that he didn't really see Heath. He simply rushed by him and out the front door. Heath watched as the door slammed shut and then entered his brother's office.

Upon hearing his footsteps he recognized to be Heath's, Jarrod looked up from the paper notes he was looking at and gave his blonde haired brother a cautious smile. "Find anything?"

"Found somethin' all right," Heath, who had originally come into town for some supplies, pulled a chair away from Jarrod's desk and sat down. "Only question is what. I was over at the hardware store, and Mr. Marks came in. He didn't see me as I was in the back aisle and he never even came close to me."

Going into a hardware store wasn't suspicious. "What did you hear?" Jarrod asked.

"It's not what I heard, it's what's I saw." Heath went on to explain that he could see through a small hole in the shelf, and that he'd seen Mr. Marks slip an envelope behind an item that sat against the wall closest to the front door. "Not two minutes after he left, that fellow that's been sleepin' down by the docks walked in, tried to act inconspicuous, but within a few minutes, he had the envelope and was out of the store." Heath finished and looked at Jarrod, as if waiting for something. He was and he got it.

Jarrod, who knew his brother well enough to know the man wouldn't just watch the man walk away, raised his eyebrow and asked, "Well? Where did he take it?"

"To a red headed gentleman who appeared to stand at least six feet tall down by the riverbank, he was loud too. I could hear him without a problem, and I wasn't all that close, had a thick Missouri accent. He up and rode off after taking the money." Heath answered, and then asked a question of his own. "What did Mr. Lindsey want?"

Jarrod looked at the papers in front of him once more, and then answered, "He wanted to know why I was defending the man who attempted to kill his boss."

Heath could tell by the look in Jarrod's eyes and the smirk on his face that his older brother wasn't buying the fact that it was concern for Mr. Marks that drove Mr. Lindsey to his office. "You think he was here for something else?" Heath asked as he leaned forward.

Jarrod turned the palms of his hands up. "Maybe," Jarrod sat back in his chair, "It's like I told you before, Georgia can back up what Mr. Branson told me. That is what he told me on my first visit." He stood up and walked over to the window. He could see the new bank from where he was standing. The more he thought on what Heath had just told him, the more he knew there was something staring him at the face. Only question was…what was it? It wasn't until Heath, who had tired of waiting for Jarrod to tell him how Georgia could back anything up, spoke that Jarrod turned away from the window.

"So, what does Georgia know and why isn't she here if she can be of help?" The moment Heath asked the question he knew the answer.

"I'm not going to lose her; that is, if I can do anything about it." Jarrod went on to explain what Georgia had told him. Just as he finished another memory came and Jarrod's eyes widened. He flipped around and startled Heath when he asked him to describe the red headed man he'd see the best that he could. Naturally, Heath complied.

~oOo~

While Jarrod and Heath were talking in Jarrod's office, their mother was standing in the living room of the apartment that Jarrod had retained for her and her daughter in law. Georgia was sitting in her chair next to the window. Since the woman continued to shake her head slightly every now and then, Victoria finally had enough and asked what was wrong.

"It feels as if history is repeating itself only instead of hiding with my husband, I'm hiding with my mother-in-law." She then turned and smiled at Victoria as she took a hold of the wheels on her chair and moved it from the side of the window to the side of the couch. "Nothing against you," Georgia chuckled and said, "There's just something wrong with that picture."

Victoria, who easily agreed with her daughter in law, started chuckling also as she sat down upon the couch and looked at Georgia. "Yes, I guess there is only," her voice choked up slightly, "losing you once almost killed Jarrod. I don't think he would survive losing you a second time, not to someone who might very well kill anyone who knows the tiniest part of his horrid history." She then turned the subject to that of Dr. Robert Clarke. "If anyone can help you, it is him."

Georgia sighed as she lowered her head just a little and started rubbing her forehead. Due to the fact that she _did _appreciate the fact that her husband and his family only wanted what was best for her, she did not want to say anything that would send the wrong message. This being the case, she chose her words carefully, praying she would succeed in saying the right thing. "I am only seeing him for Jarrod's sake, mother. I've heard of many things, but never anything that could make a person walk again, especially when there's been damage to their muscles."

Victoria agreed with her daughter in law; however, like the rest of the family she did not want one stone left unturned that might help her daughter in law. "I haven't either, but we don't know everything." Then, seeing how stressed Georgia was starting to feel, and understanding the young woman might very well be getting the message it _did_ matter whether or not she walked again, Victoria changed topics once more. Soon the two women were relaxing and sharing a few laughs, both praying like crazy they would be able to go back to Stockton soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Jarrod!" Nick yelled, as he walked through the front door and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jarrod, who was sitting behind his desk looking through the replies to the telegrams that Heath had sent off for him, literally pulled backwards, startled, as Nick's voice rang through the air. He was sure if their mother was home she'd have lectured Nick and asked him to lower his voice. As it was, Jarrod stood up and headed for the study door. He thought about asking Nick what was so fired important that he felt the need to enter the house and try to raise the roof all by himself.

"What is it?" Jarrod stepped out into the hallway and practically bumped into Nick, who was headed for the study door.

"This," Nick held up another telegram Heath had picked up in town, but asked Nick to deliver to Jarrod, as Heath needed to go talk to McColl. It was from Jarrod's contact in the Pinkerton Agency. Nick might have argued with delivering the message, only he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to hear it from Jarrod himself. "I haven't opened it." Nick handed the message to Jarrod as they both headed back into the study. "Though, I'd appreciate it if someone told me more of what's going on." Nick said as Jarrod headed for his desk while he, Nick, shut the study door behind him.

Jarrod opened the telegram and started grinning wide and looked at Nick. "Mr. Branson was telling the truth when he talked about Mr. Marks' past." He sat down behind his desk while Nick sat down on the chair in front of it. Jarrod gave a brief synopsis of what Mr. Branson had told him, along with what Georgia had admitted to seeing and what Heath had seen, and then held up the telegram. "And I don't know why, but when Heath first mentioned a loud red headed man from Missouri, I had a memory from the Civil War come back to me, one that took place after I was told Georgia had been killed. From Heath's detailed description of the man I was sure it was the same man. According to the Pinkertons, I was right!" Jarrod put the telegram down on his desk. "The full report they're sending me should be here any day." If the report held all the information and proof Jarrod needed, then he would simply set a trap for Mr. Marks and catch him.

"Would you stop talking Greek and speak English? What's going on, besides Mr. Branson telling the truth?" Nick asked rather annoyed at not being given all the answers he wanted.

Jarrod leaned back in his chair as he started to answer Nick's question. "The red headed man has been involved with one scheme after another since the beginning of the war." His mind turned back to the day he had stood in the colonel's office and sighed. "His name is Jubal McBride. He…" Jarrod again sighed. "He was the 'friend' Julia Saxton would give information to. I met him a couple of times after…" he paused wondering if he should confess what he had allowed himself to be talked into once he'd been told his wife was dead.

Jarrod's hesitation made Nick pay even more attention than he was before. When he did not speak, Nick gave him as gentle push as he knew how, afraid if he did anything else his brother might shut up altogether. "After what Jarrod?"

"After I agreed to go undercover and see Julia on…. a more personal level," Jarrod answered, not surprised to see Nick's eyebrows raise.

Nick didn't have to ask what Jarrod wasn't saying, nor did he pry. He knew all too well what grief could do to a man, and Jarrod had suffered intense grief after receiving the news about the wreck and his wife. "So, what tie is there between Mr. McBride and our dear banker, besides everything you've told me."

"That we will know when the report gets here," Jarrod replied. "Until then I need to go to town and see the sheriff and talk to my client. The sooner we get this over, the sooner I can go and bring Georgia and mother home." Jarrod stood up only to find Nick standing up also.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jarrod asked when Nick started following him.

"With you, and," Nick said pointing his finger at Jarrod, "don't tell me not to come. I have some business in town and I might as well get it over with."

Jarrod had to grin. He knew it was his brother's way of saying that with Thaddeus Lindsey proving over the past few days that he was keeping an eye on him, Jarrod, he was stuck with Nick as bodyguard whether he liked it or not.

**~oOo~**

Jarrod might have had his mind on proving Mr. Mark's guilt only, having arrived at Dr. Clarke's office and going through with the examination by the good doctor, Georgia and Victoria had their mind on other things. "Well, doctor?" Victoria asked after awhile. "Is there anything that can be done for my daughter in law?"

Dr. Clarke sat back in his office chair and turned the pencil he held with his fingers in circles. At first he simply looked at Georgia as if deep in thought. Then, about the time Victoria was going to ask the question a little bit more forcefully, he put the pencil down and answered, "I wish I could tell you there's something we can do for you only I can't. *****Everything about Georgia's case points to damage to the lower spine, scar tissue and muscle damage and, as Dr. Mann feared, there's nothing we can do for anyone when they've had those things occur." He sighed, a bit frustrated. "You are doing the treatments Dr. Mann gave you?"

"We are." Georgia spoke up as the doctor had looked at her as well as Victoria when he asked the question.

"Then I'm sorry, all I can say is to continue them. Maybe, in time, the exercises will help the problem will fix itself. If nothing else, they will keep the circulation in your legs going." Dr. Clarke answered, praying for the day that doctors like himself would actually have a way of helping people like Georgia Barkley, ***** "Maybe in the next century." He then stood up and excused himself saying he had rounds to make, leaving Victoria and Georgia to find their own way out of the office and back to their quarters.

As much as Victoria would have liked to talk with Georgia some more; she didn't get the chance. Georgia had headed straight for her room the moment they arrived and, by the look on her face; Victoria prayed that her daughter in law had not been sent back to square one.

** ~oOo~ **

**A/N** My research did not show anything that could help a person walk after an accident until into the 1900's. And, from the way the doctors have talked to my husband who suffers muscle damage in his upper arm, and a friend of ours who suffered severe muscle damage done to his back years ago, there is still not much the doctors can do about muscle damage…except physical therapy and even that only helps to a point. Well, that's the case around here anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jarrod sat in Fred's office, showing him the Pinkerton's report and discussing what he wanted to do. Fred was more than happy to hear what Jarrod was telling him as there had been yet another attempt on Mr. Branson's life. The attempt had left his deputy wounded in the leg. Only this time Fred had actually caught a glance of the shooter when he ran out of the jail and around the back of the building. While the lawman wasn't sure enough to make an arrest, he was still fairly certain the would be assassin had been Thaddeus Lindsey.

"The law has been trying for years to figure out who's backing Mr. McBride. They say they now suspect it's Gideon Marks, but they can't prove it. Though, they are talking about auditing the bank as they suspect that, if he is the guilty party, he just might be 'borrowing' some of the money he's given Mr. McBride." Jarrod was speaking in earnest. "We need to convince Mr. Marks that Jubal McBride is back in town and that he's turning over a new leaf, one that includes blowing the whistle on the man behind providing him a small portion of the money he's given to the *railroad or to former Missouri Raisers in order to bribe government officials all these years. It should be easy enough. I mean, all we have to do is eat lunch at the Cattleman's Hotel. Thaddeus is famous for eating his lunches there. You have someone ready to keep an eye out afterwards. Ten to one, Thaddeus hightails it out of there and goes straight to Mr. Marks." Jarrod was anxious to get this mess over with as soon as possible.

"Why don't you take Heath and Nick out to lunch?" Fred said as he began smiling wide. "My temporary deputy and I can follow him after he leaves."

"We'll all follow from different places." Jarrod explained his brothers were just waiting to be told what they had to do. "However, the first thing we need to do is get Mr. Marks to believe there is no need for them to worry about Adam Branson exposing him." Jarrod started explaining his plan knowing it just had to work in order to keep his wife from having to talk to anyone connected to the law.

~oOo~

"What? Are you serious?" Gideon Marks stared at Thaddeus, who had just rushed into the room waving his hands and talking a mile a minute. The only thing Mr. Marks really caught was the fact that Adam Branson had hung himself in the jail.

"Very serious! I was standing around the side of the sheriff's office when Jarrod Barkley stepped outside of the building. That hot tempered brother of his was coming down the sidewalk, and Jarrod Barkley called him over. He told Nick that he didn't have a case anymore as Adam Branson had hung himself. Jarrod then asked him to go get a wagon so they could transport the man to the undertakers." Thaddeus then went onto tell how he'd watched them carry the dead man's body out of the jail and put him into the back of the wagon once it had been brought to the jail.

The smile that slowly spread over Gideon's face could have sent chills down a dead man's spine. He was sure he no longer had anything to worry about. Though, as a precaution, he told Thaddeus to keep an eye on Jarrod for awhile longer. "Get back out there and find out where he's at."

"No problem boss, he and his brothers were headed for the Cattleman's Hotel." Thaddeus answered as he turned and hurried out of the room.

~oOo~

Victoria, who had been in the kitchen, walked into the living room of the home she and Georgia were staying in. The room wasn't as large as the one in the Barkley home, but it was still a comfortable size. It held a couch three chairs, a small coffee table and a fireplace which sat on the south side of the room. There was a lamp on small round table that sat in the north-south corner of the room. Various pictures hung around the walls, some of landscape and some of people. The curtains, made of a heavy white and blue material, were pulled shut. Georgia was facing the fireplace and looking as if she were deep in thought. Remembering the look on her daughter in law's face after they'd visited Dr. Clarke, Victoria walked up and sat down in one of the chairs that sat near Georgia. The whole time she was thinking on her initial reaction to learning her daughter in law was alive.

"I owe you an apology." Victoria said after the two had sat in silence for a good five minutes.

Hearing her mother-in-law say such a thing shocked Georgia and she quickly turned her head. She was even more shocked to see sincere remorse in her Victoria's eyes. "What on earth are you talking about? You have said and done nothing offensive since the day Jarrod and I arrived in Stockton!"

Victoria sighed and shook her head. "No, but the thoughts I had were wrong. You see, I didn't think Jarrod should go to Colorado in the first place. I told myself that if my son had any sense at all, he should simply file for a divorce or at least annulment. I thought too much time had passed. The only reason I didn't voice my disapproval was for the mere fact he's a grown man. I can see now," Victoria said as she smiled from ear to ear as she looked upon Georgia, "just why he was, and is, so in love with you." She then asked cautiously, "What is wrong? And don't tell me there's nothing bothering you. I saw it yesterday and I can still see there's something wrong today. Is it because of what the doctor said? You know it doesn't make a difference to any of us, especially Jarrod. He just wanted to make sure everything hadindeed been done for you that could be."

Georgia thought on Jarrod and his insistence that he wanted to her to see Dr. Clarke. She thought on the conversation she and Victoria had had before going to see the good man. Her head knew Victoria was right and that her condition made no difference to Jarrod. Still, her heart had become afraid once more and she said as much. "I can't help but think, deep inside, Jarrod wants a wife who can walk normally, not one who has to wear these braces and crutches to go even a few feet." She was again shocked when Victoria's eyes hardened and her smile disappeared.

"I just told you my son loves you no matter what! If he didn't, he would have found someone else long before now! He also wouldn't be going to such lengths to keep you out of this mess involving Mr. Marks." Victoria continued to lay out all the facts…including how hard she and her late husband, and others, had pushed Jarrod to court someone and remarry. Victoria finished speaking, took a deep breath and then asked quietly, "While I can see what would cause you to doubt things once more, and I am sorry for that; what is it going to take to get these doubts to leave you once and for all?"

Georgia didn't answer at first. She thought on everything that had happened since Jarrod had shown up in Colorado to the two of them laying together again to Victoria laying out the facts for her…even if she had heard them all before. Victoria was right, and Georgia knew it. A smile began spreading over her face as she looked at Victoria, grateful for such a wonderful mother-in-law. "I think I just heard them head for the door. Guess, if they try to stay I could always ask Nick to chase them out; he's loud enough to scare the dead out of their grave."

Victoria's smile reappeared and she started laughing at the picture she got of her middle son scaring anybody out of their final resting place. Georgia's own smile grew wider and she joined her mother-in-law…laughing just as hard, if not harder, than Victoria.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"Looks like the fish just arrived," said Heath, who was sitting at a table with Jarrod and Nick, as he glanced towards the door to the Cattleman's hotel. Mr. Lindsey had just walked into the hotel. He and his brothers had almost come to the conclusion the man was not going to eat at the establishment and were relieved to find out otherwise.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jarrod too could see the man. He didn't act as if he'd seen him though, none of them did. If their plan was too work, Thaddeus Lindsey had to believe they were not aware of his presence and he had to believe what would be said was the gospel truth. Due to the fact that Jarrod had paid the waiter well beforehand, Mr. Lindsey was led to a table close enough to theirs that he would be near enough to have 'the good luck' of overhearing their conversation. The three brothers kept their conversation light until they could see the waiter helping another customer. They had to, or Mr. Lindsey might figure out what they were saying was meant to be overheard. Once the waiter started taking the other customer's order, Nick started the planned conversation.

"Are you serious? The law's been trying to find that out for years. I hate to say it only; maybe, it's a good thing Branson did himself in. This leaves you free to get the biggest catch you've ever had."

"Let's not put the cart before the horse, Nick. It will only be the biggest catch if Jubal McBride is serious." It was all the three brothers could do not to start grinning from ear to ear as they heard the sound of a fork being dropped onto the table behind them. It had worked; they had Mr. Lindsey's attention.

"He has to be." Heath took up where Nick left off. "Getting the man behind the money that's been financing one thing after another since the beginning of the war, including giving money to the railroad to bribe government officials? That would earn you more than a few points with Washington, Jarrod. When do you and the sheriff meet with Jubal McBride?"

"He's supposed to be coming into town tonight, under the cover of darkness. We'll meet him here at ten o'clock inside the livery stable. That's late enough that no one should be out and about." Jarrod answered. None of the brothers were surprised when they heard the sound of a chair being pushed backwards. Seconds later, Mr. Lindsey was leaving the hotel…completely unaware he was now being followed.

~oOo~

Gideon Marks and Thaddeus Lindsey slipped out of his house and made their way through the darkened and, seemingly, empty streets of Stockton. He had been more than furious when Thaddeus had returned and told him of the conversation he'd had the good fortune of overhearing. "That man will ruin everything if he's allowed to talk to the sheriff and Mr. Barkley!" Thaddeus' words rang in Gideon's ears. As much as it annoyed him to hear Mr. Lindsey tell him things he already knew, Mr. Marks didn't say anything, other than to order Thaddeus to come with him and stop Mr. McBride before the man had a chance to meet with anyone.

"You hide next to this building." Mr. Marks pointed to the side of the hardware store which stood a hundred feet from the livery stable. "If he comes in from the front, shoot him." Mr. Marks then nodded to the stable. "I'll slip into the blacksmith shop," he said pointing to the shop next to the livery stable, "and climb up into the loft the place holds. From there I can be in a position to shoot him if he tries to enter the stable from the back."

Thaddeus nodded and quickly stood, shoulder to the wall of the hardware store and kept his eyes forward. His boss then quickly left. With his back to the store and his mind on getting into the top of the blacksmith shop, Mr. Marks never saw the shadow of two men rise up behind Mr. Lindsey, nor did he notice that same man put the barrel of his gun into Mr. Lindsey's back while the man with him removed any guns Mr. Lindsey had on him.

By the time Gideon climbed up into the loft of the livery stable, he had company only he didn't know it. Wasting no time he position kneeling down in front of the open "window" the owner intended to have left open; it was actually a simple hole in the wall for now. Thinking no one else was in the building, Gideon said, "Well, Mr. McBride, no one will ever know I am the money behind the schemes." It was only then he heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

Gideon swore thinking Jubal McBride had arrived early and had, somehow, found out about the plans he, Gideon, had laid to kill him. However, when he went to spin around, he found himself stiffen as he heard Jarrod say, "Mr. McBride's not coming."

Gideon swore again. It had all been a set up which meant Jarrod Barkley must know everything! Mr. Marks started talking slow and easy. One way or the other, he was going to kill Mr. Barkley and then slip out of town unnoticed. "So, Mr. Branson told you everything before he died huh?"

"He told me enough." Jarrod answered from behind, keeping an eye on Mr. Marks. He wasn't about to mention the facts that Georgia had given him, what Heath had seen, and the leg work Nick had done while he during the times he'd been in town, nor the fact Adam Branson was still very much alive. No, there was no reason for him to confess all that to this man. "Enough to know where to look for answers. Government's been looking for you a long time."

"I know that." Mr. Marks, thinking Jarrod was alone, took a deep breath and reached slowly into his jacket. He pulled out a small derringer, whirled around and pulled the trigger. "They can keep on looking."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jarrod stood at the foot of Nick's bed while Georgia sat in her wheelchair near the bedroom window. While Mr. Marks had intended to kill Jarrod, his bullet had hit Nick when the hot tempered rancher had stepped in front of his brother. Before the man could get another shot off, Jarrod had shot and killed him instead. Afterwards, he rushed Nick to the doctor's office while Heath had wired their mother and Georgia.

Once Dr. Merar had removed the bullet, and Nick had stabilized enough to be moved, the family had brought him home. Since Georgia had wanted to help the rest of the family with his care, she and Jarrod were temporally using Audra's old room...even though it meant Georgia spent a lot of time upstairs. She'd told them she'd have it no other way.

"I wish he'd wake up." Georgia grasped the wheels of her chair and maneuvered her way over to her husband and brother-in-law. Then, remembering how Nick had come to their rescue during the war, she looked at Jarrod and then back at Nick. "I think we'll always be beholding to him, one way or the other."

"He'll pull though." Heath, who had gone into town to make sure his part of any statement Fred had had been recorded correctly…especially the part where he said all he did was make sure Thaddeus did not move while the deputy disarmed him, startled Jarrod and Georgia as he walked into the room and up to the bed their brother lay in. Heath didn't want to see what it would do to their mother, who had been getting very little sleep over the past few days, if Nick passed away. Come to think about it, Heath didn't want to see what it would do to any of them.

"He has too." Jarrod choked on his words, doing his best to keep the tears that wanted to come at bay. "This family would never be the same without him. He's got to know that." The moment he said those words Heath had his hand upon Jarrod's shoulder while Georgia laid her hand upon his. Heath again reassured them he just knew Nick would not be dying on them anytime soon. The whole time he was talking Heath was praying he was right.

Heath was proven correct when Nick, who had been lingering between here and there for three days, finally found the strength to open his eyes. The moment he did that he was sure the roof rose ten feet above the house as his brothers and Georgia all yelled, "NICK!" Jarrod then asked how he felt.

"Like a whole herd of cattle just ran over me," Nick answered and then let out a groan when he tried to move. He wasn't surprised when both Georgia and his brothers scolded him. Heath then excused himself, saying he was point to tell the family Nick had woken up. "Just don't go falling back into a coma." Heath told him as he left the room. Once he left, Jarrod laid into Nick for what he'd done.

"What did you think you were doing, stepping in front of me like that? All you had to do was shoot the man!" Jarrod, who feared his brother was dead the moment the bullet hit him, didn't make the slightest attempt to hide how upset he was.

Nick looked at Georgia and then back to Jarrod. "I did what I had to. Land sakes, you two lost enough years as it was. Do you really think I was going to stand by and watch your time together now be destroyed by a man like that?" He asked the question, but never got an answer. He couldn't get one…the last few words had been barely above a whisper as the sandman pulled him back into sleep. After making sure his brother was only doing that; sleeping that is, Jarrod and Georgia left the room grateful Nick was still among the living.

** ~oOo~**

Once Nick had mended, the Barkleys attended a social that was being held in town. The music in the building was loud and clear. While Heath and Nick danced with their girlfriends and their mother danced with McColl; the man had actually gathered up his nerve and asked the Barkley Matriarch to go to the dance with him, Jarrod wheeled Georgia out of the hall and helped her back into the wagon they'd used to come into town. He then set the chair in the back of the wagon before climbing up onto the buckboard.

Georgia, who thought they were heading back to the ranch, found herself wondering where they were heading when she realized Jarrod was heading towards the train yard. "What's going on?" She turned her head and looked at her husband, who was wearing a smile so wide he couldn't have hidden it if he wanted to.

"Patience," Jarrod said as they pulled into the train station. As he climbed down from the wagon Georgia was surprised to see one of the railroad workers, a young brown haired gentleman who looked to be around twenty-four, hurry over and, while Jarrod reached up and took her down from the wagon, grabbed her chair. Before she knew it, the worker was putting her chair into one of the boxcars while Jarrod and another worker, a middle aged, balding, gentleman by the name of Ned Haskerville helped her aboard the train.

"Jarrod, what is going on?" She asked as the balding gentleman opened the door to what she thought would lead into a car with seats and other passengers. Jarrod's only answer was to step into the train car and showed her the answer.

Georgia's eyes widened as the worker bade goodbye and shut the door, disappearing down the stairs as he had other work to do. Georgia looking around at what turned out to be the dining car. The table was set with a table cloth and fancy decorations which included beautiful red roses. For the third time Georgia asked Jarrod to explain what was going on.

"We never had a proper honeymoon and," he added thinking about the week at the lodge, "the lodge was a respite, not a honeymoon. I thought it was about time we had one." Jarrod answer as he set her down in one of the chairs which had already been pulled out just as the train started pulling away from the station. "I know we already had supper at the dance, only I thought we might have some dessert. I just have to tell Francis, the train's cook…" He stopped talking when Georgia reached up and, taking a hold of his arm, gently pulled on his arm.

Jarrod knelt down and looked into her eyes. "What is it? Don't you want dessert?" The moment he said the words, he knew her answer. How could he not when he saw the hungry look that came into her eyes and heard the words she had to say as she leaned forward.

"Oh I'm very much interested, Captain." Georgia whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, an action Jarrod did not fight as he returned the kisses. As Georgia found Jarrod helping her off the chair and laying her down upon the floor of the dining car she managed to ask if it wouldn't be better if they were to go to the sleeping car.

Jarrod, with his face just inches away from hers, smiled. "The dining car door has been locked since Mr. Haskerville left. Only way the cook, who is the only person who would have had a reason to enter our car, would able to fix and bring us anything was if I unlocked it and let him in. Now," he growled softly as he began lowering his head, and started moving his hands, "I believe you said you were interested in dessert."

** Epilogue  
**  
The sun got out of its bed to find Jarrod pacing around the parlor of the home he and Georgia had had built for them after they renewed their vows in front of their friends and their family. Due to Georgia's continued inability to walk any real amount of length without her braces and canes, the home was one level. Still, it was rather spacious. Besides the parlor, they had a kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, study/library, three bedrooms and private quarters for the housekeeper he'd hired to help Georgia with the cleaning she absolutely could not do.

"Why don't you just sit down?" Nick, who was standing next to the fireplace the parlor, grinned at his oldest brother who looked more nervous than he had in a long time.

"Yeah, that baby isn't going to get here any faster than it wants to. Believe me," Carl said as he held his and Audra's young son, Adam Carl, upon his knee. Audra was upstairs helping her mother and Dr. Merar with Georgia, who was delivering her and Jarrod's first child.

Heath, who was sitting next to McColl, saw Jarrod glanced their way. Heath could tell that Jarrod was unsure how he felt about the idea that McColl was starting to see Victoria occasionally. Since Heath figured it would do no good to discuss 'that matter' under the circumstance, he simply gave his oldest brother a sympathetic smile. Eugene and his wife were nowhere in sight, as they'd shocked everyone by returning home just long enough to tell everyone that Gene had accepted a job back east.

Jarrod started to say pacing was the only way to keep his sanity when Audra appeared smiling from ear to ear. "Well?" Jarrod asked before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"You have a son and Georgia is fine." Audra made a point to say the last part because she knew how worried Jarrod had been for his wife. Shouts of congratulation rang out while Jarrod bolted out of the parlor and down hall that led to his and Georgia's room. The moment he stepped into the room the good doctor congratulated him and left, as did his mother.

"Come see our son; come and see Zebulon Jarrod Barkley." Georgia spoke to Jarrod, but gazed upon the tiny bundle that lay in the crook of her arm. Victoria had told her that the boy was the spitting image of Jarrod when he was a baby. He'd agreed to give the child, if was a boy, her brother's name. That is, as long as they could name their second son Nicolas if they were blessed with one.

Jarrod sat down on the side of the bed and picked their son. His eyes went from the baby to his wife, back to the baby and then finally back to Georgia once more. He could see how tired his wife was. "He's a very handsome child with the most beautiful woman for a mother." He whispered as he placed his son in the cradle Heath had made for the baby and then leaned over and kissed his wife. Starting over had definitely been worth it. Life had never been better.


End file.
